The Secret Twin
by Slocket
Summary: Phil had known Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimi his whole life. But Phil has a secret that they don't know about. When his secret comes out what could possibly go wrong?
1. Phillip

**The Secret.**

**Chapter One: Phillip**

"Phillip are you almost ready?" Betty was at Phil's door trying to rush him to school. "Yeah  
mom, I'll be down in a second." Phil had lived with his mom alone for as long as he can  
remember. His parents got a divorce when he was just a baby, and Howard took Lil with him.  
And Phil hadn't told anyone about Lil. And he hadn't talked to her in years. "Okay mom,  
let's go!" Betty and Phil went out the door and to the car. "Phillip, I have some news for you."  
"Alright mom, what is it?" Phil said, usually the news his mom told him were good. "You know  
your sister, Lillian?" Phil nodded, "Well next month, she's coming to live with us." Phil didn't  
know what to say. "Really?" that's all he could manage. And Betty nodded. "I guess that's good"  
he said and put his headphones in.

"Bye mom!" Phil said waving. "Hey Phil!" Kimi came running over giving him a hug "Hey there"  
Kimi looked up at him "Are you okay?" he just shrugged "Yeah, I'll be fine." he didn't want to  
tell anyone about Lil, not until she showed up. He doesn't even know what she looks like  
anymore. He was really worried about how the gang would like her. They were all freshman,  
Tommy had gotten into football and he was really good, Kimi was volleyball, and Phil was  
basketball. Chuckie on the other hand was the genius of the group, and he was on debate team,  
chess team, and all the smart people clubs. Chuckie was also a grade higher than them and a  
year older. But Chuckie and Tommy were best friends.

"Hey Phil!" Tommy said walking up to him that morning. "Hey Tommy" he said taking his  
headphones out and stuffing them in his pocket "What's going on?" Tommy shook his head  
"Nothing. I'm not ready for that test, what about you?"  
"Shit we have a test?!" Tommy looked at Phil and raised an eyebrow, "Yes? We tried studying  
last night, remember?" Phil facepalmed himself "Oh yeah! Shit, I completely forgot everything I  
learned." Tommy put his hands on his friends shoulders "Are you alright, man?" Phil nodded  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It being halfway through the year and all, stressed about all these exams."  
Tommy nodded "Yeah, I know the feeling."  
"So what are you doing for the break next month?" Phil shrugged "I haven't decided yet."

"Okay class, put all electronics away and any studying materials. The test is about to begin."  
This teacher, Ms. Smith, was Phil and Tommy's favorite. They would jump off a bridge if she  
told them to. They both had the biggest crushes on her. They had an hour in their first class due  
to all the testing going on. So they did their best, and they got an hour to spend with her. Phil  
and Tommy were two of the first to finish. So they sat there doing the old school thing and  
passing a note. They were talking about Kimi's surprise party, that would be a perfect time to  
introduce Lillian to everyone. He laughed to himself. "The bell is about to ring, for those of you  
that aren't finished you'll have five minutes tomorrow." Phil and Tommy started packing up  
their things to live when the bell rang.

Two classes had gone by and now they were at lunch. Phil had gotten a text from his mom, and  
it made him nervous. "What's going on Phil?" Kimi sat down asking, "Nothing. Why do you  
ask?" Kimi squinted her eyes and looked at him "You're acting strange." she just shrugged it  
off and started eating again. Tommy and Chuckie finally came to the table. "I can't wait for  
this day to be over." Tommy said "You and Rachel had another fight?" Phil asked  
Tommy put his head on the table "Yep" Kimi laughed "We knew you two would end of up  
fighting all the time. Your personalities are clashing." Tommy lifted his head and just shrugged  
"I guess. Does that mean I have to break up with her?"  
"I don't know, but she's coming over here." Chuckie pointed out. Tommy got up and met her  
half-way. "We need to talk." Tommy nodded and they went to a table to be alone. "Tommy.  
I'm moving in a few days." Tommy looked at her "Is that why we've had all these fights?"  
Rachel nodded "I'm sorry, Tommy. But we can't be together anymore." Tommy got up "Okay."  
and went back to his table "Well I didn't have to break up with her. She broke up with me. She's  
moving." They all looked at Tommy and he just started eating.

When Phil got home he busted through the door "What do you mean she's coming earlier than  
you expected?!" he heard someone coming down the stairs expecting it to be his mom. He walked  
over and looked up. There was a girl with medium length brown wavy hair, her bangs were  
dyed pink. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a shirt that hung off her shoulders. "Lillian?"  
"Weren't expecting me so soon, were you Phillip?" she said popping her gum. "No I actually wasn't, not until a month from now!" Phil was watching every move she made, he wasn't sure how he felt about her. "I put my stuff in your room, I hope that's okay" she said continuing down the stairs. "Yeah yeah it's fine. Where did you come from?"  
Lil laughed "Minnesota." Phil sat on the couch "What do you do for fun?" she asked sitting next to him. "I hang out with friends. Play basketball. Play video games." Lil snorted "Typical guy stuff. When can I meet said friends?" Phil  
shrugged "I don't know. When are you starting school?" Lil smiled at him "Next week."


	2. Lillian's Past

** Chapter Two: Lillian's Past**

"By the way, call me Lil. Not Lillian." she said going through the channels. "Have you told your  
friends about me?" she asked looking away from the TV for a second. Phil shook his head "Nope.  
They'll just have to meet you when you come to school." Lil shrugged "Alright, keep your twin a  
secret." Lil had an attitude, she would survive St. Judes High School. "What do you do for fun  
then, Lil?" she set the TV remote down and turned to look at him "I do volleyball. Well, did. Then  
me and dad got in a fight because his new girlfriend is a bitch, and I told him I wanted to come  
live out here with you and mom." Phil just looked at her, it was weird sitting with his sister. The  
last time they were together they were just babies, he hadn't even met Tommy yet. Lil got up and  
started walking around the house. There was a group picture of Phil, Chuckie, Tommy and Kimi  
on the fridge and she took it down. "Who are they?" she said walking into the living room and  
sitting back down looking at the picture. "The one next to me is Chuckie, the girl is his stepsister  
Kimi, and the guy next to her is Tommy. Those are the friends I usually hang out with, and  
Tommy's brother, Dil." Lil examined the picture "Tommy's cute." she said smiling, "What does  
he do?" Phil didn't like the thought of Lil finding Tommy cute, now that his sister was around  
he had to protect her. "He's on the football team." Lil nodded "Does he have a girlfriend?" she said  
smiling at him and Phil shook his head "Nope. They actually broke up today."

Someone was at the door, Phil turned and looked at her "You just lie low until next week." Lil  
just shrugged and Phil opened the door, it was Tommy. "Hey, do you want to do something?"  
Phil looked behind him and then said "Yeah man, just hold on." Tommy nodded and sat on  
their porch swing. Phil shut the door and walked over to Lil "Will you be okay by yourself?"  
Lil looked at him "I'm the same age as you, your twin, what do you expect?" Phil took that as a  
yes, "I'll be back later." she just waved him off and he laughed. "What was that about?" Tommy  
asked as they started walking away "I had to tell mom where I was going, or you know. She'd  
freak."  
"That's true. What do you want to do?" Phil stopped walking and thought about it. "How about  
we hit the basketball court?" Tommy nodded "Sounds good, let's go grab Chuckie. He needs to  
experience some fun." They both laughed and headed to Chuckie's.

Lil was sitting on the couch when she heard her phone ring she went upstairs and it was an  
unknown number but she answered it anyways "Is this Lillian?" Lil was biting her nails "Yeah.  
And who are you?" The person on the other end laughed "I heard you ran from Minnesota.  
Problems got bad so you left?" Lil snapped "Who the fuck is this?"  
"Trying to put on a tough act? We know you aren't tough. We know you ran from here once  
you got cheated on and got ganged up on. Nice try, Lillian." Lil clenched her fist "Fuck you,  
Sara" she said between her teeth and hung up. "I need to get my number changed." she said  
to herself walking back downstairs. She heard someone at the door, and she knew Phil didn't  
want anyone to know who she was yet. She walked slowly up to the door and looked out the  
peep-hole. She recognized the girl from that picture "Kimi" she said to herself. She turned around  
and walked in the kitchen to make herself some food ignoring that Kimi was there.

"Kimi? Yeah I'm at the park with Chuckie and Tommy. Okay bye." Phil hung his phone up and  
he had a text from Lil "I'm bored. When are you coming back?" Phil rolled his eyes "What's  
going on with you and Kimi?" Chuckie asked. Phil shrugged "I don't know. I like her I guess.  
Why?" Chuckie sat down "Well that's my sister. But if you date, then you date." Chuckie was  
taking a drink of water and Phil and Tommy sat down next to him. "I don't know if we'll date.  
I always thought she had a thing for Tommy." he looked up at Phil and laughed "Well if  
she does, no thanks. I don't want her." Chuckie shot Tommy a look "Sorry but it's true"  
Kimi came walking over ten minutes later "Hey guys! Will you all be coming to the volleyball  
game Friday?" Tommy and Chuckie nodded but Phil shrugged. "Phil? Why won't you be there?"  
"I have a family member coming over, sorry." They all looked at him weird. "You never have  
family over." Tommy finally said. "I know, it's weird." he looked at the time "I actually have to  
go, I'll see you later." Phil got up and walked away.

"Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Kimi asked Tommy and Chuckie. "I don't know. I've never  
seen him act this way before." Tommy said "And that's saying a lot." Chuckie added.  
"Can I tell you guys something if you promise not to tell Phil?" Tommy and Chuckie nodded  
"I like him guys." Chuckie and Tommy looked at each other and laughed "We know, Kimi."  
Tommy said. "How?!"  
"The way you act around him. You make it obvious" Chuckie said "And you don't have a problem  
with it?" she asked him. Chuckie shrugged "You don't then you date. There's nothing I can do  
about it." Tommy leaned over to Chuckie "Do you think we should tell her?" he said behind his  
hand as quiet as possible. Chuckie shook his head. "Let's not."

Lil was still sitting at home alone going through the channels. She was thinking about what  
had happened back in Minnesota.

* * *

**_Flashback;_**  
"Hey Lillian" Lil turned around to see Sara, Elisabeth, and Autumn, coming towards her. Her  
old best friends. Sara was the one Lil had caught Toby with. "What do you guys want? I'm done  
with you, remember?" Lil said trying put on a tough act. She had been at the park trying to get  
her mind off of things. "You were treating Toby like shit. The reason he cheated." Sara came  
over and got in Lil's face. "Sara back off" Lil said pushing her back "Did you just push her?"  
Elisabeth said coming up to Lil "You don't touch, Sara" Autumn said swinging a punch in Lil's  
direction and hitting her in the face. Lil was now on the ground. The three girls were kicking  
her, and beating her.  
Lil ended up in the hospital with a concussion, some broken ribs, bruises, cuts, she had to get  
stitches, and a punctured lung. When she got out and healed up is when she decided she needed  
to change the way she acted and move to California.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Lil knew that she had to change the way she acted if she didn't want that to happen again. She  
did her best to cover us the scars from the stitches and so far, Phil hadn't noticed. He walked  
through the door "Hey, what have you been up to all day?" Lil sat up properly on the couch "This"  
Phil walked over and sat next to him "How would you like to come to a Volleyball game with me  
Friday?" Lil looked at him "Oh, you mean you want to take me out in public?" Lil joked "Sure,  
that can be when you meet everyone." Lil nodded "Alright. Sure."


	3. Introducing Lillian

**Chapter Three: Introducing Lillian.**

Phil picked his phone up and called Tommy "Hey man, you're going to the volleyball game  
tonight, right? Good. Come over before I need you to meet someone." He called Chuckie and said  
the same thing. Kimi had already left so he felt she could just wait to meet Lil. Phil and Lil had  
been spending more time together since she got there, inside the house of course. "Are you sure  
you're ready to tell people about her Phillip?" Betty asked, and Phil nodded. "She'll be starting at  
the school Monday so why not let her have some friends now?" Betty nodded "That's a good idea  
Phil. You're going to be a good brother to her."  
Lil had asked Betty if it was okay that she take her study room and turn it into a bedroom and  
she found it a great idea, so all week Phil and Lil had been working on setting it up.  
Phil came knocking on her door Friday before the game "Hey are you ready?" Lil opened the  
door smiling, "Yep!" she walked down in the living room in cut off jean shorts, and another off  
the shoulder shirt, with converse, and she had dyed her bangs blue. Lil jumped onto the couch  
waiting. "When am I meeting people?" she called to him and Phil came walking down the stairs  
"Chuckie is meeting Tommy at his house any minute now, and Tommy lives next door so it  
shouldn't take long. Be patient." Lil turned and smiled "I don't know what patience is" she said  
popping her gum again.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. "That should be them. You ready, Lil?" Lil  
stood up and nodded. "You wait here." Lil sat back on the couch and crossed her legs. "Alright."  
"Hey guys. I have something to tell you." Tommy and Chuckie looked at each other and then  
back at him "Alright, what is it?" Phil looked back into the living to see Lil still on the couch.  
"Okay so my parents got divorced when I was a baby, okay?" Tommy and Chuckie nodded  
"Phillip hurry up!" Lil yelled to him. "Phil? Who is that?" Tommy asked  
"That's what I'm trying to say. I never told anyone but I have a twin sister." Tommy and  
Chuckie looked at each other again before pushing past him to see the female version of him  
Lil smiled up at them "Hi, I'm Lillian, but call me Lil. You must be Tommy and Chuckie." she  
stood up walking over to Phil "Shit, he's even cuter in person." Lil said winking at Tommy and  
nudging Phil.  
"Dude, your sister's hot" was all Tommy had to say. Following her out to the car, Chuckie  
nodded in agreement "Great." he said outloud "Time for brotherly instincts to kick in." he shut  
and locked the door behind him.

"Have you told Kimi about her yet?" Chuckie asked while they were walking up to the school.  
"Nope, I'm going to after the game." Phil said. "By the way Lil. This is the school you'll be going  
to. Welcome to St. Judes" he said pushing the doors open to the school. Lil was walking around  
looking at everything and admiring the school she would be attending in a couple days. "So  
where did you move from?" Tommy asked her "Minnesota." Tommy looked at her interested  
"Why?" Lil shrugged "I don't really want to talk about it. I don't know you well enough yet."  
she said patting him on the chest. "Shit Phil, I'm gonna like having your sister around" Phil  
smiled "She's okay to be around" Chuckie looked at him "How long has she been here?"  
Phil shrugged "Just this week." Tommy stopped walking and put grabbed his friends shoulders  
"You've been keeping her from us for a week?! Dude!" Phil pushed Tommy's hands off laughing  
"Chill dude, is Dil here?" Tommy nodded "Yeah, he's in there."  
"Pickles! Finster! DeVille!" Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil turned around. "I know why Finster  
is here, but Pickles, DeVille" Angelica turned and saw Lil. She looked between her and Phil.  
"Wait wait wait there's two of you?! This can't be happening" Lil stepped forward "What's your  
deal?"

"Shit Tommy, my sister is standing up to your cousin. How do you think this is going to turn  
out? My bets on Angelica." Tommy shook Phil's hand "Mines on Lil." Chuckie had walked off  
to go get them seats and he didn't want to be around when the arguing started. Angelica stepped  
forward getting closer to Lil "Excuse me, but I don't think you know who you're talking to  
DeVille." Lil got even closer to her "I don't think you want to know who you're talking to." Phil  
and Tommy could tell that Lil won't take shit from anyone. Dil came running out "Is it true  
what Chuckie said?! Phil has a twin?!" Tommy pointed "Yep, and she just met Angelica." Dil  
looked over "Oh damn."  
"I suggest you get out of my face" Angelica said trying to be as tough as possible "I suggest you  
make me." Tommy and Phil ran over "Okay! Angelica, this is my sister Lillian but call her Lil.  
Or better yet, stick with DeVille." Phil said pushing Lil back "And Lil, this is my cousin  
Angelica, but don't talk to her at all. She thinks she owns the place." Angelica pushed her way  
out of Tommys way "I like that girl, tough. Not like Phil at all. Why have I never met you  
before?" Angelica asked circling her. "I was in Minnesota. Our dad took me when our parents  
got divorced." Dil walked up to Lil "I'm Dil, by the way. Tommy's little brother." Lil smiled at  
him. And he started walking backwards toward their seats. Angelica didn't say anything she  
just walked away. "Great first impression, Lillian." Lil smiled and said "That's what I was  
going for, Phillip." Lil said turning and walking to find where Dil and Chuckie went.  
"Damn." Tommy said watching her walk away. Phil hit him "That's my sister!" Tommy shrugged  
"So? She's hot, what can I say?" Phil laughed a little and him and Tommy walked in following  
Lil.

After the game Kimi ran up to them while Lil was looking around the gym "Uh, Phil. Who is  
that?" Phil pulled Lil over to him "Kimi, meet my twin sister, Lillian." Lil shook Kimi's hand  
and smiled "But call me Lil." Dil walked up to them and looked at Kimi "You missed it earlier.  
Lil got into with Angelica!" Kimi looked up at her "Did you really?" Lil shrugged "Not technically  
I was just letting her know that I don't take shit from anyone." Phil changed the subject "So Lil,  
Tommy and Chuckie are coming over. Why don't you invite Kimi? Get to know her." Lil smiled  
"Alright. Hey Kimi, why don't you come over later?" she smiled "Okay!" Angelica brought  
Savannah and Samantha over to them "See? I told you I wasn't lying. There are two of them."  
Savannah looked Lil up and down "Got a problem?" Lil asked raising an eyebrow. Savannah  
smirked at her "Not yet we don't." she said and walked off with Angelica. Lil turned around  
"What's her problem?" Phil walked up to her "You're going to have it good here."

* * *

"So, why did you move to California?" Kimi asked taking a bite of pizza. "It's kind of an  
intense story. It's also behind why I am the person I am." Kimi raised her eyebrows "Well? Are  
you gonna tell or what?" Lil sighed "I guess I can trust you. But you can't tell anyone. I told  
Phil a completely different story, and I wouldn't tell Tommy when he asked." Kimi nodded  
"I promise!" Lil looked upstairs making sure that Phil, Chuckie, or Tommy weren't coming.  
"I was cheated on, and jumped. I was in the hospital for a month" Lil picked up her class and  
took a drink. "I had stitches in three different places. And I try to hide two of them everyday"  
Kimi looked as if she were trying to see where. Lil lifted her head and pointed to the under her  
chin on the jawline "Here" she turned her head to the left and under her ear "Here, and on my  
head but you cant see that one." Kimi's eyes went wide "Damn, how?" Lil shook her head "Heels  
are bitch if you're getting kicked by them." Kimi just looked at her "It made me realized that I  
needed to stand up to people." Kimi nodded "That's so sad. You seem like such a nice person! Why  
did they jump you?" Lil thought back to it and then shook her head "I pushed her away from me  
and she didn't like it." Lil shurgged and stopped talking as Tommy came down the stairs  
"Are you two getting along?" Tommy asked smiling. "Definitely!" Kimi said.

Tommy watched Lil the whole time he was walking to the kitchen. She wasn't like Phil at all.  
He shook his head smiling when he heard them giggling. He had been sent down to get the  
drinks and he had no problem with it. Lil walked into there while Tommy was pouring them  
"So you're Phil's gopher?" she joked jumping onto the counter next to him. "I guess for tonight  
you can say that" he said laughing "You know, you take a really long time to make drinks."  
she said laughing. Tommy looked up and winked at her "I just like being around you already"  
Lil brought her hand up to her chest "Oh Tommy, I'm so flattered." Tommy looked up at her  
"So you have a sense of humor? I guess you and Phil are related." he smiled and put the bottle in  
the fridge. Tommy stopped before he walked out "I'm going to love getting to know you" Lil  
jumped off the counter "Me too" she winked at him before walking past him and to the living  
room. She sat back down with Kimi and looked at her "You know Phil likes you, right?" Lil  
said nonchalamtly taking a sip of her drink. "What? No! How do you know?" Lil just looked  
at her "It's a twin thing." Kimi fell backwards "I thought he liked me, but then Wally happened."  
Lil just looked at her "Trust me, he likes you. So what's the deal with Tommy?" Kimi sat back  
up "You're intrested in Tommy?" she smiled big. "I don't know. He's cute. What's his story?"  
"Well he had been with Rachel for a while and then she dumped him the other day." Lil  
nodded and took another drink. "Are you gonna go after him?!" Lil shook her head. "Are you  
gonna go after Phil?" Kimi blushed "No" Lil stood up, "Hold on."

Lil walked to the bottom of the stairs "Phillip Richard Bill DeVille get your butt down here, and  
bring Chuckie and Tommy with you!" Kimi walked over to Lil "What are you doing?" Lil  
got an evil smile "Getting you two together." Phil came out of his room "Lillian Marie Jill DeVille  
what could you possibly want?" Lil smiled up at them "We are going to watch a movie, come on.  
But first, Phil, I need to talk to you." Lil walked in the kitchen and Phil was behind her. "Where  
do you keep the popcorn?" Phil went to the cabinet and got two bags out. "Do you like Kimi?"  
Phil turned to see Lil standing there with her hands on her hips "Well?"  
"Why does it matter?" he said turning back around, Lil walked over to him "Because she likes  
you. Make your move." Lil said leaving and taking a seat on the couch. Kimi had put in  
"What Happens In Vegas" Phil sat on one end of the couch, Kimi was next to him, then Chuckie,  
then Tommy, and Lil.

Lil glanced down over at Kimi and Phil. They were trying to secretly hold hands, she smirked  
to herself. Tommy looked down at her and wondered what it was she was smirking at. She had  
made herself at home like she had known Tommy for years. She had her back against the corner  
of the couch and her legs were in Tommy's lap. Chuckie had fallen asleep earlier during the  
movie and it was only twenty minutes in. Tommy had absentmindedly started rubbing Lil's  
legs, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and smirked again. Halfway through the  
movie, Lil and Kimi had both fallen asleep.  
"Dude, why did we let Kimi pick the movie again?" Phil asked looking over at Tommy.  
Tommy shook his head "I don't know, but never again."


	4. The Truth

**Let me know how you all are liking this story please! :) enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: The Truth**

Lil had woken up in the middle of the night to all of them asleep, a blanket over them, and the DVD screen black. She stretched and accidentally hit Tommy. He slowly woke up and looked at her. "I am so sorry" she whispered moving into a different position. Tommy rubbed his eyes "no, it's fine. That was really uncomfortable anyways." He said while moving. Lil had stretched her legs back onto Tommy again. "You're being a tease" he mumbled to her, laying his hands on her. Lil tilted her head to look at him and he pointed at her legs. She smirked "Goodnight Tommy."

The next morning Kimi woke up first, she had been cuddled up against Phil all night. She smiled to herself and looked over at Lil. She had ended up leaning on Tommy. Phil had started to wake up and Kimi pointed "they'd be super cute together!" Phil let his eyes adjust "that's my sister though" he said before getting up and 'accidentally' kicked Tommy waking him up. Kimi shook her head "you barley know her and you already have the brotherly instinct." She laughed. Tommy was fully awake and moved Lil doing his best not to wake her.

Tommy walked into the kitchen with Phil. "Hey man, I have a question." Tommy sat at the table and looked at Phil "alright?"  
"Do you have feelings for Lil?"  
Tommy wasn't surprised by how straight forward Phil was. "I don't know. I mean I barley know her."  
Phil went to the fridge and grabbed the carton of juice and started drinking "you think she's hot though"  
Tommy shrugged "yeah, and?"  
Phil sat back down, juice in hand. "Just be careful, man. I don't want to have to end up hurting you." Tommy laughed even though he knew Phil was serious.

Lil came walking into the kitchen stretching "what are you two talking about?" She asked jumping up onto the counter again. Phil and Tommy looked at each other "Nothing, Lillian. Do you mind if I call you that?" Tommy asked stopping in front of her on his way out of the kitchen, she jumped down "Only if I can call you Thomas." She winked and started walking away "See ya later, Thomas."

"Do your parents know about Lil?" Tommy shrugged "I don't think so. Maybe we should introduce them. Give us something to do today."  
Phil nodded "that sounds good."  
Phil and Tommy walked into the living room and told Lil, she agreed and got up. "How are your parents?" Lil asked "my mom is the normal one." Tommy said "His dads weird, but cool. He's an inventor." Phil added.  
They got to Tommy's house and walked in, Spike and Spiffy ran over to them barking and sniffing at Lil.

"Mom, dad, come here! I want you to meet someone!" Stu and Didi walked into the living room and stood waiting. "Mom, Dad, meet Lillian. Phil's twin." Tommy said smiling. Stu and Didi walked towards her, she was still in her sweats and tank top. "Is she anything like Phil?" he and Tommy laughed "not really."  
Didi gave her a hug "well nice to meet you! You are welcome here anytime" Lil smiled at Didi "thank you so much..." Lil trailed off because she didn't remember Tommy's last name "You can call me Didi." She smiled at Lil "and you can call me Lil." Stu walked over and shook her hand "it's a pleasure to meet you Lil. Call me Stu!"  
"Mr. and Mrs. P, why can't I call you by your real names?" Phil asked "I mean you've known me since I was a baby!" Didi and Stu looked at him and laughed and walked away. "They seem nice." Lil said walking into his living room and looking around.

Tommy and Phil followed her "you really have known each other since you were babies, I thought he was exaggerating." Phil shook his head "We have known each other our whole lives." Phil started pushing Lil for the stairs "where am I going?" Lil stopped and looked at Phil "Tommy's room" Lil raised her eyebrow but started walking up the stairs "which one is it?" Tommy finally said "second door on the right" he said walking up behind her. Lil opened the door and started looking around his room. "You were a director?" She looked at one of his awards and then at him "was, I won a few awards in jr high but then I got into football" Lil nodded and climbed on his bed. "Hey T, you aren't staying at Phil's again?" Dil walked in and saw Lil on his bed and Phil at the computer desk "I don't know, I might." Phil and Lil waved to him "it's still weird that Phil has a twin" he said turning around and walking away.

"Why did Chuckie and Kimi leave so early?" Lil asked Phil while they walked back to their house "they do family stuff every Saturday" Lil nodded "that's so nice" she walked into the house. "Hey Phil and Lil!" Betty walked over to them "is tommy coming back over?" Phil nodded "later though"  
"Does he come over that often?" Lil tilted her head "yeah, every weekend"  
Phil walked up to his room and Lil sat back on the couch. "How are you getting along with everyone?" Betty sat by Lil and asked "they're all pretty nice. I'm getting along with them so far." Betty sighed "your father told me what happened and why you wanted to leave." Lil looked over at her mom "please don't tell anyone. I don't want people to know. I told Kimi, but I told Phil something else" Lil started messing with her hands and Betty looked at her "don't worry about it. I'll let you tell people when you're ready." Betty hugged Lil and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

Lil walked upstairs and went to Phil's room. "Hey Lil, what's going on?" Lil walked over and sat on Phil's bed. "I was just bored so I came up here." She laid back on Phil's bed and was watching him. "Hey Lil, do you know a Sara Jones?" Lil stiffened up "yeah, why?" Phil turned and looked at her "she's asking to be my friend on friendbook." Lil got up and walked to his computer "don't accept it." Phil watched her as she walked out of his room and go to hers.

Sara Jones was one of the girls that had jumped her. She didn't want Phil of all people to know. She had left her phone in Phil's room and it started ringing "Lil, your phone." She got back up and walked in there, she didn't check to see who it was, she just answered it. "Hello?"  
"Hi again, Lillian. How are you healing up?" Lil didn't leave his room, she had forgotten when she heard the voice. "What do you want now?" Phil turned around and looked at her. The girl on the phone laughed "Still putting on that tough girl act? I just wanted to let you know that I'm moving to California, too! Weird right? I'm going to finish what I started, I will find and I will hurt you"  
Phil watched as Lil's fist clenched. "It's not an act and you won't put a hand on me." Phil stood up "Lillian, what's going on?" He walked towards her "If it's not an act why didn't you do anything when you caught me with Toby? Or when we jumped you?" Phil watched as tears started forming in Lil's eyes "oh too much of a baby to say anything?" Lil started crying and Phil grabbed the phone "who the fuck is this?" The girl laughed again "and who are you? Her new boyfriend? Wouldn't surprise me, Lillian was always the whore." Phil looked down at his sister who was now crying on his bed "no, I'm her brother. Now who the fuck are you, and why are you messing with her?"

Tommy had walked in the house, the DeVilles house was his second home. "Hey Ms. DeVille! Where's Phil?" He asked walking into the kitchen "He's upstairs with Lil." She smiled at him, "thanks! See you at dinner" he walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Are you trying to act tough too? Your sister is ridiculous. She ran away from her problems instead of facing them. Did she tell you what happened and why she left?"  
"I don't care why she left, she's here now. So fuck off her. Who are you?"  
Tommy walked into Phil's room and saw Lil on the bed crying and Phil yelling on the phone. He just stood and leaned on the doorway watching and waiting for Phil to calm down.  
"I'm one of the three girls who jumped your sister. And I'm moving to California. She better watch herself when I get there." Phil clenched his fist "you won't lay a hand on her while I'm around." The girl laughed and hung up. Phil hung set the phone down and sat next to Lil "why didn't you tell me?" Lil shook her head "I didn't want anyone to know, okay" Lil got up and pushed past Tommy to her room.


	5. The First Day

**Chapter Five: The First Day**

"What was that about?" Tommy asked walking all the way into Phil's room. "Stay in here, I need to talk to her." Tommy shrugged and turned on the Xbox.  
"Why wouldn't you tell me?" He asked her again. "I was embarrassed I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to seem weak when I got here." Lil started crying again. Phil walked up to her and gave her a hug "don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You are strong, Lillian." Phil walked out of her room and back to his. "Phil, Lil, Tommy come get dinner!" Betty called up to them. Phil an Tommy raced down and Lil slowly made her way. She was nervous for Sara to move here.

* * *

_Later that night;_

Lil was in the kitchen making herself a snack and Tommy came down. "Hey Lillian" she looked over and smiled "Hello Thomas." she got the food she just made and jumped up on the counter like usual. "What are you doing?" She asked watching him walk around the kitchen "looking for something for us to snack on." He walked to the pantry and got something down but Lil didn't see what. She was too busy eating her own food. She watched him as he started making something. She couldn't stop herself from finding him attractive, he was nice, and funny. Tommy looked over at her "are you enjoying what you see?" He said giving her a smile. "Mhm, yeah. That food sure does look nice." She smiled back at him. Tommy walked over to her when she jumped off the counter. He put his hands on both sides of her on the counter making it where she couldn't walk away.

"What are you doing, Thomas?" She asked trying to move one of his arms. "I'm making it so you can't leave." He said giving her a half-smile. Lil looked up at him and put her hands on his shoulders to try and push him away "obviously but why?" she asked looking up at him. "so I can do this." Lil had stopped trying to push him away and he leaned in closer. She just stood there and then started to meet him halfway. He had moved one of his hands and put it on her waist, and she had moved her hands and had them on his chest. Right when their lips were about to touch Lil pulled back "Not gonna happen, Thomas." She said and went back to her room. Tommy watched her walk away and smiled to himself he ran his hand through his hair and grabbed the food and went back to Phil's room.

* * *

_The next day;_

Lil woke up Sunday morning and checked the time. She got out of bed threw her hair up into a high ponytail and went downstairs to find Phil and Tommy on the couch watching some movie. She walked over to say something to them but they were both asleep. She smiled to herself and walked into the kitchen to have some breakfast when her phone started vibrating. She took a deep breath and answered "hello?" She had an unamused tone in her voice "Lil?"  
She froze what she was doing "Toby...?" she hadn't talked to him since she caught him cheating "What do you want?" She asked more angry this time "why didn't you tell me you were moving?" Lil stirred her cereal and then dropped the spoon "I don't see why it matters. You seem to have had your hands on some whore" Toby didn't say anything for a minute "it wasn't what it looked like, Lil I -" she interrupted him "the typical guy line. Don't say anything else. I saw it. Don't try and lie your way out of it." She was mad and didn't wait for him to answer she hung up the phone and went to throw her cereal away. When she turned around Tommy was standing there.

"What's going on, Lillian?" She shook her head and tried to walk past him but he stopped her "I don't want to talk about it" she wouldn't look him in the face, she was about to cry. "You can talk to me Lillian" he said with a straight face and looking her in the eyes. She didn't think before she hugged him and started crying. Tommy hugged her close before asking "now what happened?" she had jumped onto the counter told him how she had caught Toby cheating, but she didn't tell him about being jumped. "Was I not good enough anymore?" she had started crying again and Tommy grabbed her face and made her look at him "you're beautiful, nice, smart and an amazing girl. Of course you're good enough. He's just stupid" Lil smiled at him "Thank you" she jumped off the counter and went up to her room. Phil finally walked in and asked what happened and Tommy shook his head "nothing"

* * *

_The next day; Lil's first day. _

"Lillian come on. It's your first day and you're going to make us late, lets go" Lil opened her door to see Phil standing there waiting. "Don't just stand there, lets go"  
She said as she grabbed her bag and walked out the door, Phil right behind her. When they got to the school Phil looked at her "Are you ready?" he asked and she nodded walking up and into the school. Phil helped her around and told her where her classes where and where they would sit at lunch. "Wait. You even sit with each other at lunch? Don't you have other friends?" Phil laughed "Yes Lillian, we do. We have all just been around each other for so long, why not sit together at lunch?" Lil shrugged and looked at her schedule "is it possible i will have a class with you?" Phil nodded and looked at her schedule "third period. Along with Kimi and Tommy." She smiled "good!"  
The bell rang and they all went to their first periods.

Phil was sitting in his first period when Wally came and sat next to him. He didn't even acknowledge her "Earth to Phil, what's going on? Wheres Tommy?" he finally came out of thought and looked over at her "Oh, hey Wally. What's up?" Wally looked at him "is everything all right? You seem out of it." Phil nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. And I don't know where he is. Im Just nervous." The teacher walked in and started going on about what their assignment was and gave them their partners. Phil hated having science first thing in the morning. And having it with Wally, they stayed friends after the breakup but she was too cheerful to be around in the morning.

Kimi walked to her locker and then she saw Lil. She ran over to her "how are you liking it here?" Lil turned and looked at her "It's okay so far." Kimi smiled at her "let me see your schedule!" She got it out and handed it to her "we have gym together! Do you play anything?" Lil nodded "Volleyball" Kimi smiled "yay! I'll see you then gotta get to class!" Kimi walked away waving and ran into Phil "oh I am so sorry!" Kimi looked up and smiled at who it was. Phil smiled back at her "It's alright." Phil pulled her into a right hug and then gave her a kiss. "I knew you two would get together." Lil said as she walked by smiling "Speaking of, Kimi Finster, will you be my girlfriend?" Kimi smiled big and hugged him "yes!"

Lunch time came around and Kimi and Phil were already there. None of them had seen Tommy yet. "Where's Lil? And Tommy?" Chuckie asked sitting down. Phil shrugged "I haven't seen Tommy today. But I know Lil is here" Tommy finally came walking into the cafeteria but he didn't look happy. "Hey man, what's going on?"  
Tommy say down "nothing, why?" Chuckie looked at him "We've known you your life. We know when something is wrong with you. Now tell us" Tommy shook his head "it's nothing" finally, Lil came walking in. And she found the table and sat down. Tommy wouldn't even look at her. Phil looked between them and then said "So Lil, how are you enjoying your first day?" Lil looked at him and gave him a fake smile "It's fine. We have that class next together, right?" Phil shook his head.  
"Oh yeah, guys! Phil and I are dating!" Lil smiled and elbowed her brother and he smiled at her. "Thank you matchmaker, Lillian" he said  
Chuckie leaned across the table and looked at Phil "you better be nice to her" Phil nodded "of course"

Tommy, Phil, Kimi, and Lil walked to their next class together. The teacher walked in and was doing roll and she noticed that there were two DeVilles on it. "Phillip! Come here"  
Kimi looked at him"what did you do now?" Phil shrugged and walked over to the teacher "yes ma'am?" She looked at the list and then back up "Why is it saying that there are two DeVilles here? Is this a trick?" Phil shook his head "Lillian!" Lil walked over and the teacher looked at her. "You have a sister?" Phil nodded "Call her Lil. We're twins." The teacher nodded and told them to go get changed. Lil walked into the girls locker room and went by Kimi.  
She set her stuff down and looked at Kimi. "I heard all these girls talking about Tommy when I walked in." Kimi said looking up to Lil "why?" Lil asked tilting her head "I'm not sure, they said the girl he likes hurt him or something." Kimi shrugged it off "That's Tommy Pickles, he'll be fine." Lil smiled "yeah, he'll get through it."

When Lil and Kimi walked out of the Locker room someone walked up to them "You're Phil's sister right?" Lil looked at the girl like she was stupid "Yeah, that's kind of why we look a lot alike." The girl glared and walked away. "Who was that?" Lil asked Kimi who shrugged "I have no idea." They walked back over to Tommy and Phil and got ready to begin the class. It just happened to be the day that they had to run the mile. Lil looked around at all the girls watching Tommy as he stretched and she laughed to herself and turned to Kimi "So all of these girls are lined up for Tommy to want them?" Kimi looked around and nodded "Being our quarterback and all." Lil laughed and they started their running.


	6. Kimi's Party

**Chapter Six: Kimi's Party**

It had been a month since Lil had shown up and people were liking her. She had made plenty of  
friends outside their group, Kimi even convinced her to join Volleyball. But it was now time for  
Kimi's surprise birthday party. Phil and Lil went over to Tommy's so they could carpool to the  
Java Lava. The Finsters all decided that they would keep Kimi home and have a family party  
before bringing her to the Java Lava giving The Pickles and DeVilles, and all her other friends  
time to set up. "Okay Kimi, we are going for your birthday dinner now. Get ready" Kimi smiled  
and hugged her parents and brother and went to change. Chuckie had texted Tommy and Phil  
telling them to be ready, they are on their way.  
"Let's go!" Kimi ran out the door and to the car, her family behind her. "We are going to the Java  
Lava so you can have a free birthday meal, is that okay?" Chaz asked pulling out of the driveway  
"Yeah! It's fine!" Kimi was excited, she always got excited on her birthday. They pulled into the  
Java Lava and the lights were all off. Kimi thought it was just because no one was there.  
They got out of the car and walked inside...

"SURPRISE!" Kimi covered her mouth she was so excited, she was the youngest of their group by  
a few months. She was now 16! "Happy birthday, Kimi!" Lil said running up to her and giving  
her a hug "Thank you so much!" they all went and sat at the table that was specifically for her  
and her friends and Chaz brought out the cake for her. She started clapping and smiling big,  
Phil on one side of her, and Lil on the other side. If it weren't for Lil, her and Phil wouldn't be  
together. They started eating and talking about their times as kids, and Lil just sat there  
listening to the things they use to do. She would laugh now and then at the things they  
told her Phil would do. "Hey Tommy, do you remember when you use to carry around a  
screwdriver in your diaper?" Chuckie looked at Tommy and he laughed "What do you mean use  
to?" he reached into his back pocket and pulled it out on a key chain. The group started laughing  
and Lil just looked at him "Why did you carry that in your diaper?" she took it from him and  
looked at it. Tommy shrugged "We never knew when we were going to need to escape from our  
play pen" she laughed and handed him the screwdriver.

"What was the saying you always use to say?" Phil looked at him. Tommy did a cheesy smile  
"A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do." he stuffed a piece of cake in his mouth "I still stand by  
the saying." they all laughed. "You guys were adventurous, what happened?" Lil said pushing  
her empty plate away "We grew up" Chuckie said laughing. He turned around when he heard  
his dad telling someone that they were closed but they couldn't see the girl. "Oh that's okay, I was  
just here to see Lillian." Lil froze when she recognized the voice. Chaz pointed to where Lil was.  
Kimi, Phil, Chuckie and Tommy all looked at her. "She doesn't go to our school, does she?" Tommy  
asked her and she shook her head "Who is that then, Lil?" Phil asked, all she said was "She's the  
one who did it." and Phil knew what she was talking about, anger taking over his face. "Lillian,  
I haven't seen you since the incident." Sara walked over to Lil and gave her the best fake smile  
she could. Lil did the same "Yeah, didn't know you were moving here so soon." Tommy leaned  
foward "Lil. Who is this?" Sara looked at Tommy and then said "I'm Sara. We were best friends  
back in Minnesota." Tommy raised his eyebrows at Lil "We weren't really." Kimi looked  
at Lil and could see the fear in her eyes when Sara got closer to her "Lil! Can I talk to you?"  
Lil nodded her head and got up and walked away with Kimi.

"I told Phil about what really happened. That's the girl who did it." Kimi's eyes went into shock  
"I knew it! Are you gonna be okay?" Lil nodded and they went and sat back down. "Why don't  
you introduce me, Lillian? Did you lose your manners when you left?" Sara smirked and Lil  
took a deep breath trying to calm herself "Sara. This is Kimi, my brother and her boyfriend,  
Phil, Kimi's stepbrother Chuckie, Dil, and Dil's brother Tommy." Sara looked over at Phil "So she  
wasn't lying when she said she had a twin. Surprised." Phil glared at her "I think you need to  
go." Sara smiled at him "You're the one I talked to the other day, right?" Phil nodded "She still  
better watch herself." Sara shot Lil a look before walking out and Lil put her head on the table.  
Phil got up and grabbed her "What is she doing here?!" Lil shrugged "She moved here. I didn't  
think there was a possibility that she would actually end up at our school. She's going to make  
my life hell!" Phil shook his head "I won't let that happen"

"So, did something happen with that girl and Lil?" Kimi bit her lip and looked at them "I can't  
say." she started eating and Phil and Lil walked back over. "Hey, are you okay?" Tommy asked  
her and she nodded. Kimi turned to Phil "Calm down." she put her hand on his and he gave her  
a little smile. "That girl seemed to have an attitude" Chuckie said "Did she not like you?" Dil  
leaned passed Tommy and asked "Listen guys, this is about Kimi. Not me and Sara. We'll talk  
about it later." and with that they stopped talking about "SO, how about that break coming up?"  
Kimi asked and they all started talking about what was going on.

* * *

_Later that night;_

Kira let Kimi and Chuckie stay at Phil and Lil's for the night. Kimi and Lil were in the living  
room "So was that really the girl?" Lil nodded "She called me a month ago and told me she was  
moving here, I was nervous but then I thought about it what are the chances that she would move  
to this town and go to that school? And as soon as she walked in there I knew she was going to  
make my life hell. She told Phil that I better watch my back and that she was going to finish  
what she started. I'm so sorry she interrupted your party like that" Kimi smiled and gave her a  
hug "It's okay, it isn't your fault! Are you ever going to tell Tommy or Chuckie what happened?"  
Lil shrugged "Maybe" Kimi then smiled differently than before "Speaking of Tommy, what's  
going on with you two?" Lil looked at her weird "Nothing? Why would you think something  
was going?"  
"You two are always together, like best friends." Lil shrugged "Then call us best friends." she  
laughed and Phil came downstairs "I'm here for food don't mind me." he smiled at Kimi while he  
walked into the kitchen and then back upstairs. "We better get to sleep if we want to wake up  
for school in time" Lil said laughing at the way Kimi was watching Phil "I agree" she laughed

* * *

_The next day;_

"Come on you two! Get up unless you want to be late!" Phil walked downstairs throwing pillows  
off the couch at them, they both groaned but got up and went up to Lil's room to get ready. There  
was a knock at the door and Phil went to answer it but Tommy just walked in "Morning second  
family!" Phil looked at him "Hey man, why are you here?" Tommy shrugged "Figured I'd walk  
to school with you guys. Where is Lil and Kimi?" Chuckie walked in "Upstairs getting ready."  
Tommy nodded "Come on girls!" Tommy called up to them "Shut up, Pickles!" Kimi said while  
they were walking down the stairs "Really Lillian, we're twins if I'm not ugly, you aren't."  
Lil laughed and grabbed her bag. They walked out of the house and to school. Lil stopped when  
she saw Sara walking in "Lillian? What's wrong?" Tommy turned while everyone kept walking  
"Huh? Oh, nothing." her and Tommy walked into the school together and Lil was considering  
telling him. "Can I tell you something? I mean. You're practically my best friend so you need to  
know" Tommy leaned on the locked next to her "Yeah, what is it?" Lil bit her lip "Do you want to  
know the reason I moved?" Tommy nodded "Well that Sara girl you met the other day is one  
of the main reasons why." Tommy moved closer to Lil "What did she do?"

"Well she..." Lil was interrupted by the bell ringing and Tommy grabbed her arm when she  
turned to walk away. "What did she do to you, Lillian?" she shook her head "Nothing never mind  
I'll tell you later." Tommy pulled Lil to him and grabbed her waist "You can tell me anything.  
You never have to be scared to" Lil looked up into Tommy's eyes and her heart started beating  
fast. Tommy leaned down and kissed her. She closed her eyes and kissed him back before  
pulling away "I'm so sorry, that shouldn't have happened." she said shaking her head. Tommy  
smiled at her "It's fine. Let's go to class." Tommy and Lil walked to class and he dropped her  
off at her class "I'll see you at lunch" he said waving at her "Thank you for showing up to class,  
Lillian." Lil blushed "Sorry Ms." and she took her seat. Five minutes later the door opened.  
"Everyone we have a new student from Minnesota, Sara. Welcome her." Lil looked up "No" she  
said under her breath.


	7. Sara

**Chapter Seven: Sara**

Lil got out of her first class as fast as she could, she had to get away from Sara. She turned to  
go to her locker and ran into Tommy "What's the hurry?" he laughed "Sorry, I just really needed  
to get out of there before..."  
"Lillian!" Sara called her name "Before that." she turned to see Sara walking over to her and  
Tommy. "Lillian I am so glad we have first period together" Sara said giving her a fake smile  
"At least I know someone in there." Lil glared at her "Don't expect to be talking to me." Tommy  
looked at Lil, she was usually so nice. "You're Tommy, right?" he nodded "I'm sorry, but I have  
to talk to her about something." he said pulling Lil away "Will you tell me what happened now?"  
Lil shook her head "I don't know why, but I can't. I'm sorry." Tommy hugged her "It's fine for  
now, but you have to tel me soon." she smiled and rolled her eyes "Whatever you say, Thomas.  
I'll see you at lunch" by instinct he leaned down and kissed her cheek "Later" Lil walked into  
her second period shaking her head "So you and Tommy?" she turned to see who was asking her  
"There's nothing going on with us." she snapped "Sorry girl, I was just asking" Lil shook her  
head "I'm Nolan, by the way. I play football with him." Lil sighed in frustration "Lil." Nolan  
smiled "I like them feisty." Lil turned around "Listen, I obviously don't want to talk to you. So  
just zip it and leave me alone." she turned back around and Nolan said nothing to her the rest of  
the class.

Tommy walked out of his class and Sara walked up to him "Do you know why Lil is so mad at  
me? I mean, she's the one who left me." Tommy looked at her "Uh, no. She's usually really nice  
to everyone." he shrugged and started walking away but Sara grabbed his arm "You're really  
cute, you know that?" Tommy just looked at her "Thanks, I guess." he gave her a half smile  
and walked away. He met Lil by her locker like usual "That Sara girl, that's her name right?"  
Lil nodded "She just came up to me and asked why you were mad at her. And then told me I'm  
cute." they walked into the cafeteria and Lil hadn't said anything. She sat down and Tommy  
sat beside her. "Lil! I heard you snapped at Nolan today" Phil said sitting down "He wouldn't  
leave me alone" she shrugged "He's one of the hottest guys here! Why would you do that?" Phil  
glared at Kimi "I have you, I don't find him attractive at all" she said kissing him. "I don't like  
him. The last guy I dated like that cheated on me. I won't go for another guy like him."  
"So a jock?" Chuckie asked "Not technically a jock. Just the ones that think they can get any  
girl they want. Like Nolan. By the way, Kimi I have to tell you something." Kimi smiled and  
nodded and went to say something to Phil but noticed the look of anger on his face. Lil turned  
around and saw Sara "I'll be right back." Lil got up before Kimi or Phil could tell her to stay.

"Sara, I need to talk to you." Sara smiled "Alright, Lillian." Lil looked over at Phil and could tell  
he wasn't okay with her talking to Sara alone. "What do you want?" Lil turned around and  
looked at her "Stay away from my friends. But mainly, back off of Tommy." Sara got an evil  
smile "Do you have your eyes on him already? I wouldn't be surprised, you always were a slut."  
Lil clenched her fist "No I don't, he's my best friend and I know what's good for him, and you  
aren't." Sara pushed Lil against the lockers "Are you really going to tell me what's best for  
someone who probably doesn't even like you? Nice try, Lillian. But if you get in the way of what  
I want again... I. Will. Hurt. You" Phil came around the corner as she said it but Lil stepped  
forward "You don't want to fucking touch me" Sara laughed "Or what?" Lil stepped closer  
"Or I'll hurt you." She pushed Sara out of her way and grabbed Phil and went back to the table.  
"Is everything okay?" Kimi asked as they sat back down "Yeah." Lil started eating her food  
again until the bell rang. "Lillian are you ever going to tell me?" Lil nodded "You're my best  
friend, of course I will." she said rubbing his arm. "I need to tell you something."  
"Alright, yeah. After I change?" Tommy nodded "Okay."

"Tommy said he needed to talk to me." Lil said grabbing her clothes from her gym locker "What  
about?!" Lil shrugged "I told him I would talk to him after I changed." Kimi smiled and hugged  
her "What was that for?" she said confused "Nothing! You'll see" She smiled and walked out.  
Lil finished changing, grabbed her shoes and walked out. Kimi ran over to her "Why is Tommy  
talking to her?" Lil raised her eyebrow "Talking to who?" Phil walked over "He's talking to  
Sara." Lil looked around and found him "I'll be right back." she walked over to them and grabbed  
Tommy's arm "Tommy, let's talk." Sara smirked "I knew you had eyes for him, Lillian" Lil  
turned and shot Sara a look who laughed and walked away. "What did you need to talk to me  
about?" Tommy looked down at her and then started hesitating "I just want you to know that  
this past month with you has been perfect." Kimi and Phil moved closer so they could listen but  
not be noticed "And I..." Sara walked over "Tommy! Come finish our conversation" Lil turned to  
look at her "Excuse me, we were talking. You can wait." Tommy was trying to hold back a smile  
and Kimi and Phil had started laughing. Sara's mouth fell open and she turned and walked  
towards them "Your sister better watch how she talks to me." Kimi looked at Phil and then Sara  
"You won't lay a hand on her." Phil said. "Anyways, back to what you were saying." Lil smiled sweetly up at Tommy and he grabbed her by the waist. "I really like you, Lillian." and he gave her a kiss. Lil threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back and pulled away smiling. "I like you too, but..." Tommy looked into her eyes "I know." and he gave her a big hug.

Phil and Kimi ran over. "You better not hurt my sister, I'm not afraid to kick your ass." Kimi  
hugged Lil again "Still asking, what's that for?" Kimi looked at them "Aren't you two dating  
now?" They both shook their heads "Oh." she looked disappointed and Lil laughed. Phil looked at  
Tommy "Either way, you kissed her. You hurt her, I hurt you. I'm watching you Pickles!"  
Tommy rolled his eyes at Phil. Sara decided now was her chance to talk to Tommy. Lil saw her  
coming "Oh yeah, Thomas. I have to finish telling you after class." he nodded "Alright."  
"Can we finish our conversation now?" Tommy sighed "Okay." Sara dragged him off and  
continued talking to him. "Are you ever going to tell him what she did?" Phil asked watching  
them. Lil nodded "After class"

The teacher finally came in and had them stretching for weight training. Kimi and Lil paired  
up together and Tommy and Phil. But they always joined groups and would work together.  
Lil and Kimi snuck into the locker room before everyone else and changed and came back out.  
Tommy and Phil walked over to them, Sara right behind. Lil pushed Tommy to the side "Why  
are you following them around like a lost puppy? Can't you tell they don't want to talk to you?"  
Sara crossed her arms and glared "What did I tell you earlier?" Lil forced a little laugh "I may  
have been scared of you back in Minnesota, but not now. Back off Tommy and stop following  
him around." Sara stepped back and had a mad look on her face and then slapped Lil. And Lil  
didn't hesitate in slapping her back. "I'm not afraid to hit back anymore." she turned and  
walked back over to Phil, Tommy, and Kimi. "Shit Lil, are you okay?" Lil looked at Tommy and  
laughed "Yeah, I'm fine." she turned to Phil and could see the anger again "She hit you!" Lil  
looked at him "Phillip you know worse had been done." Kimi hugged her "I'm proud of you!"  
Tommy grabbed Lil's face and looked at where she slapped her and noticed one of her scars  
"What's that from?"  
"That's what I have to tell you later."


	8. Homecoming

**Chapter Eight: Homecoming**

The bell rang indicating the end of third period, Tommy, Phil, Lil and Kimi walked out. "Bye  
guys!" Phil and Kimi said walking away hand-in-hand. Lil smiled at them and then turned  
her attention to Tommy "So? What about that scar?" Lil tilted her head and pointed at the other  
one "I have two." he smiled "What were you? A badass back in Minnesota?" he joked and Lil shook  
her head "I actually would have never stood up to Sara in Minnesota if it weren't for what  
happened." Lil turned to her locker and then looked at Tommy who was leaning on the locker  
next to hers. "Sara and me were best friends at one point back in Minnesota." Tommy looked at  
her "Were? What happened?" Lil sighed "That's the girl I caught Toby cheating with. One day I  
was at the park and her and two other girls walked up to me. Sara got in my face and I pushed  
her away telling her to leave me alone and then..."  
"Tommy!" they both turned to see Sara running towards them. Lil groaned "I'll finish later."  
she gave him a quick hug and left. Tommy turned to tell her to wait but Sara put her arm in his

"Well that was rude of her." she smirked. Tommy pulled his arm away and looked down at her  
"Did she catch you with her boyfriend?" she laughed and looked up at him "I'm not that kind of  
girl. I don't go around stealing other people's boyfriends." Tommy shook his head and walked  
away. "Hey wait! I have to talk to you later" Tommy ran his hand through his hair "Yeah okay."  
Tommy turned and walked into his class frustrated. "Hey man, what's up?" Nolan asked  
as Tommy sat down "Nothin, why?" Nolan put his feet on his desk and then said "Don't forget  
we have practice today." Tommy put his face in his hands "Shit, I did forget." Nolan laughed  
and "Have you asked anyone to Homecoming yet?" Tommy shook his head "Not yet. I plan on  
it though. Have you?" Nolan took his feet off the desk and leaned forward "Not yes, but I was  
going to ask that Lil DeVille girl." Tommy just looked at him "Oh." he turned back around mad  
that Nolan was going to ask Lil. He couldn't wait to get out of this class so he could ask her.  
The bell rang and Tommy gathered his stuff and got out as fast as he could, Lil waiting for  
him at his locker like usual. "Hey, I have practice today. Come watch?" Lil smiled and nodded.

"So, how about that story?" Lil smiled at him again "Right, where did I leave off?" Tommy was  
getting ready to answer when Sara walked up to him again "Can I steal him away real fast?"  
Lil shook her no but Sara did it anyways and Lil sighed in frustration. "I have practice, I have  
to go." he tried to walk away but Sara grabbed his neck and pulled him down to her and gave  
him a kiss "I like you, and I want you to go to this homecoming with me." Tommy pushed her  
away and wiped his mouth shaking his head "No thanks." he turned and walked away back to  
Lil. Sara walked over to her and pushed her to the lockers "I will have him" Lil pushed her away  
"Good luck trying" Lil walked back over to Tommy who had a confused look on his face and she  
grabbed his arm "Come on, you have practice." she pulled him away and Sara watched in anger.  
"So back to your story. You left off where you were in the park." Lil nodded "She came up to me  
and got in my face and I pushed her away telling her to leave me alone and her friends didn't  
like it. They jumped me. It's why I have such a problem with Sara, I don't like her at all. And  
she's the reason why I'm 'tough'. But really only to people that bother me, I'm not a bitch to  
everyone like she is." Tommy had stopped walking "Her and her friends jumped you?" Lil nodded  
"One of them punched me and I ended up on the ground, they kicked and hit me. And trust me,  
getting kicked with heels doesn't feel nice. That's how I got the scars. I was in the hosptial for  
a while. I had broken ribs, a punctured lung, cuts and bruises and the stitches." Tommy was  
shaking his head "Shit, I was hoping you were some badass back in Minnesota. Sara really did  
that?" Lil nodded "And now she's trying to get you. She's just trying to piss me off, and it's  
working." Tommy hugged her "It's not going to happen. Don't worry." Lil smiled up at him  
"Good."

Nolan came running over to them "There you are, Pickles. Come on, practice is getting ready to  
start." he looked over at Lil "Oh, hey Lil. I have to ask you something after practice." Tommy  
still had an arm around Lil and she noticed that his grip had tightned a little when Nolan  
said that. "Uhm. Alright." Nolan smiled and started walking away. Lil looked up at Tommy  
and she had an idea as to what Nolan wanted to ask so she called out "Nolan wait, if this is about  
homecoming, I may already have a date." she watched as disappointment came over his face  
"Oh, okay." he walked away and she smiled up at Tommy, who also looekd disappointed. "Who  
is your date?" Lil smiled even bigger. She got on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. "Who is yours?"  
she asked smiling at him. He smiled back "Well I'm hoping its you." she nodded "You're  
probably late for practice, come on." Lil sat on the bleachers and watched them practice for awhile.  
Phil came and sat by her "Yo Lillian! What are you doing?" she looked at her brother "Tommy  
wanted me to watch the practice. What are you doing?"  
"I had basketball practice." Lil nodded "I forgot you played sports." she laughed "So are you  
and Kimi going to homecoming?" Phil nodded "What about you? Are you going?" she smiled  
at watched Tommy. "Yeah, with Tommy." Phil smiled "I knew you two wanted each other. Are  
you dating?" Lil shook her head "I really don't want to get into a relationship." Phil nodded  
in understandment "How are things with Sara?"  
"Oh, she kissed and asked Tommy to homecoming. He told her no and then she walked over to me  
and told me that she is going to get him. I wished her luck" Phil laughed "That's my sister! I  
actually never thought that my sister would end up as cool as you." she laughed and got up as  
the practice ended. "I'll see you at home?" he nodded and walked away.

Lil went down to the field and met a sweaty Tommy. He smiled at her "I'll be right back." she  
nodded and laughed. She sat on one of the benches and waited. Nolan came out first and he saw  
her so he walked over. "Do you really have a date or were you just lying because you don't like  
me?" Lil stood up "Please leave me alone." Nolan walked up to her and grabbed her arm "Nolan,  
let me go!" he tightend his grip when she tried to get away "You're lying to me! I don't like liars!"  
Lil was struggling to get out of Nolan's hold "Nolan, please let me go! I wasn't lying!" Nolan  
just glared at her. Lil did the first thing she thought of and punched him in the nose. Hard.  
He let go and Lil ran off toward the locker room. "Hey" Tommy said as he walked out. He looked  
over to Nolan who was holding his nose and glaring at Lil "What happened?" she held up her  
arm and he looked at it. It had turned red from where he was holding her. "What did he do?"  
"He thought I was lying about having a date to homecoming and it made him mad, so he grabbed  
my arm and I punched him." Tommy laughed "I'm proud of you." he looked back over at Nolan.  
"I'm gonna hear about it tomorrow in class, let's go." Lil smiled and nodded.

* * *

_Homecoming;_

Lil had gone to Kimi's to get ready. "So I told Tommy about what Sara did." Kimi turned around  
in the middle of doing her makeup "Really?! What did he say!?" Lil laughed "He would have  
prefered if I had been some kind of badass back in Minnesota. But he was more shocked that her  
and her friends jumped me." Kimi shook her head "He cares about you. A lot." Lil looked at her  
and smiled "Sara also came up to him while I was trying to tell him what happened and she  
dragged him away. She then kissed him and asked him to homecoming." Kimi was shocked "He  
said no, right?" Lil nodded "Yes! Or we wouldn't be going together." Kimi squealed "This is so  
exciting. Oh! Did you hear someone broke that Nolan guys nose?" Lil smirked remembering  
"Yeah, it was me." Lil turned back around and was finishing her hair "Why?" Kimi was shocked  
again. Lil sighed "He didn't believe me when I said I had a date." she held up her wrist which had  
the bruise from Nolan. "Oh my god, what did he do?"  
"He grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. So I punched him." Kimi laughed and Lil finished  
with her hair, and Kimi finished with her makeup. Kimi did Lil's makeup and Lil did Kimi's  
hair. Kimi checked the time "Oh! The boys and Chuckie's date should be here."  
"Who is Chuckie taking?" Kimi shrugged "He said it's a surprise and we'd find out right about  
now."

There was a knock at the door and Kimi and Lil ran downstairs. "Hey Tommy, Phil." Chuckie  
said pointing towards the living room "The girls are in there." they started walking in but  
Chuckie stopped Phil "You better be good to her" Phil smiled "Always!" and finished walking in.  
He looked at Tommy "Dude, stop drooling over my sister." he said hitting him. He looked over  
at Kimi and couldn't take his eyes off her. Chuckie walked over "Dude, stop drooling over my  
sister" he said mocking him. Tommy was smiling as he walked over to Lil "You look gorgeous."  
Kimi smacked Phil when he didn't say anything "They aren't even dating and he says things  
like that to her. Come on Phillip!" Phil smiled and kissed her "You look perfect."  
Chuckie coughed "Not while the brother is in the room!" then there was a knock at the door  
"Is that your date?!" Kimi asked and Chuckie nodded. "Okay guys, you will all be shocked by  
who it is... Just a warning." They all exchanged looks as Chuckie opened the door "Angelica?!"  
they all said, minus Lil. She still didn't know how bad of a person she was. "You're taking my  
cousin to homecoming?!" Tommy said more shocked than anything "Chuckie, have you  
forgotten that she's hated us our whole lives?!" Phil added. "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know you all  
hate me. But deal with it. I'm Chuckie's date and there's nothing you can do about it."  
"Why do you guys put up with that?" Lil asked and they all turned and looked at her "That's  
Angelica. Remmeber? Tommy's evil cousin. She's tortured us our whole lives. Literally."  
Angelica rolled her eyes "Guys lay off her. Okay?" Chuckie stood up for her. Tommy put his  
arm around Lil and they walked out, Phil and Kimi followed, and then Chuckie and Angelica.

Hours had gone by and the group danced the night away. They were all disgusted when they saw  
Angeilca and Chuckie kiss. Tommy shuddered at the thought of them getting too serious, or  
even married. Kimi squealed when she saw Tommy and Lil kiss and Phil wanted to hurt  
Tommy for kissing his sister. And Lil found it adorable anytime she saw Kimi and Phil kiss.  
None of them cared when they announced homecoming King and Queen, and that's when they  
decided to call it a night. Kimi and Tommy were staying with Phil and Lil so they parted ways  
from Chuckie and Angelica.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Kimi asked and they nodded. "I'm gonna go change first."  
Lil said walking upstairs and putting on a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt. After Kimi  
chose a movie, she did the same. Phil and Tommy were already changed so they were already on  
the couch. Lil sat by Tommy, and Kimi sat by Phil. Kimi would take a glance over at them  
and see what was going on and the last time she looked Lil was leaning on Tommy asleep.  
She poked Phil in the side "Look how cute!" she whispired and Phil looked over shaking his head  
in disapproval. Kimi smiled up at him and gave him a kiss "Goodnight, Phil" she said before  
putting her head on his shoulder and going to sleep.

*****A/N: Sorry I didn't go into detail on the actual homecoming. I start school back tomorrow**  
**and I'm super tired! I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Why?

**Chapter Six: Why?**

It had been two weeks since Homecoming. The Finsters and DeVilles were getting ready for their yearly trips around Christmas time. The Finaters were going to Japan and the DeVilles were going camping, just like every year. "Why do you guys go camping every year?" Lil asked putting some more clothes in her bag. "It's just a way to get out of the house for two weeks" Phil said "It was moms idea one year and it just stuck. Have you gone camping?" Lil nodded and walked to her bathroom to get her toiletries. "You'll enjoy it then, trust me!" He smiled and walked out of the room. Lil finished packing and walked out of her room and downstairs. "Oh, hey Kimi. I didn't know you were here" Kimi smiled and waved "yeah! I came to say bye to Phil." Lil walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She sat on the counter like usual and started eating it. "Hey Lillian, are you excited?" Lil shrugged "I guess. I've only been camping for a few days before. Not two weeks." Lil smiled at Betty who was putting food into the cooler. "We are leaving in an hour, are you packed and ready?" Lil nodded "bring your bag down here, please" she jumped off the counter and went upstairs to get her bag. She came back down and put her bag by the door and walked over and sat by Kimi. "I'm going to miss you two so much!" She gave them each a hug "I have to go though! Bye" she waved and walked out of the house.  
"Does Tommy's family go anywhere?" Phil shook his head "they usually stay home and his grandparents Lou and Lou Lou visit."  
"Every year?" Phil nodded "yes, every year"

The DeVille's left for their camping trip and the Finsters left for Japan. Tommy had convinced Dil to play catch with him. "So what's going on with you and Lil?" Dil asked throwing him the ball. Tommy shrugged after he caught it "Nothing, we're just friends" Dil laughed "yeah, that like each other." Tommy smiled and three the ball back "Yeah, but it'll be fine." Dil shrugged "whatever you say bro."  
Tommy caught the ball again "I'm going to go to the Java Lava. See how mom and dad are doing." Since Chaz, Kira, Betty, Kimi, and Chuckie were all away Stu and Didi were running the Java Lava. "Alright, I'll see you when you get back! I'll be here." Dil walked back in the house and Tommy walked through the gate. He walked down to the Java Lava and sat at the counter and ordered a drink "So hows working here?" He said taking a drink. "It's okay. It's really dead today though, why aren't you with Phil or Lil?" Tommy got up and walked to one of the tables near the wall "They left already for their camping trip." Didi smiled "that's nice, do you think Lil will have fun?" Tommy smiled "I think so, yeah." the bell rang signaling someone was here but Tommy didn't look up. "Tommy? Why are you sitting by yourself?" He went to answer but looked up and saw who it was and then just shrugged. The girl grabbed her drink and sat down across from him "I'll keep you company" she said smiling "I don't need your company, Sara." she looked around "I don't see anyone else here except the people running this place. Surely you need company" tommy sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Yeah, okay." he wasn't happy about having Sara there but he knew she wouldn't leave him alone unless he said okay.

* * *

_Two weeks later;_

Phil walked into the house "Oh sweet house. Tv! Couch! Real bed!" Phil walked over and fell onto the couch and immediately turned the tv on. Lil walked in smiling and shook her head laughing and walked to the kitchen "what I missed most? Good tasting food." she said grabbing something from the kitchen and jumping on the couch. "When's Kimi coming back?" she said turning towards Phil. "Should be a few more days." Phil sighed and Lil looked at the time "I'm gonna go to the Java Lava. Wanna go?" Phil nodded "sure. It's not like we have anything better to do." They got off the couch and started walked towards the Java Lava, Didi and Stu were still working and Betty was going to start back the next day. They walked in and saw Tommy sitting at a table with Sara. She had her arms across the table and on her hands were on his arms. Phil looked from them back to Lil, and he could tell she wasn't happy. Neither one had noticed them "Hello Phil, Lil! When did you two get back?" They walked up to the counter "Hey Mrs. P, we just got back about an hour ago. How was working here?" Phil asked "it's been dead, but enjoyable I guess." Didi said giving them a smile "But what would you two like?" Phil ordered his drink and had to elbow Lil to get her to pay attention. When their drinks were done they went and sat at the window seats and Tommy walked over "Hey guys! I had nothing to do while you were gone." He sat down next to Phil and he looked over at Lil "Did you have fun, Lillian?" she smiled "actually, yes." she took a drink and looked over at Sara who was watching them.

He smiled at her again "That's good. I'll see you two later though" he got up and went back to Sara and Lil watched. "Phil? Can we go?" Phil looked at Lil and then back over at Tommy and Sara "Sure, lets go." They got up and walked out. The whole time Sara had a smirk on her face. "Why is he with her?" Lil asked taking a sip of her drink. Phil shrugged "I don't know, but I don't like the thought of it." Lil sighed "I don't either." Phil looked over at her and he could tell that she was a little hurt. He knew that she cared for Tommy, and he knew that she wanted nothing more than to come back and be with him. They walked into their house and Lil walked up to her room and didn't say anything the rest of the day. Phil sighed and sat on the couch.

A few hours later Tommy came walking into their house like usual "Hey man, what's up?" He said sitting by Phil on the couch "What's going on with you and Sara?" Tommy wasn't surprised that Phil was so straight up about it "Two weeks of having nothing to do. She kept me company, and we are kind of dating" Phil shook his head "What about Lil?" Tommy looked at the ground and shrugged "It's not like we were dating. I liked her and when you guys left for the trip I had time to think and realized nothing was going to happen" they heard footsteps and turned to see Lil running back up the stairs. Phil looked at Tommy "that's just what you thought." he got up and went up the stairs. He heard the front door knowing Tommy left. Phil walked to Lil's room and knocked "Go away" Phil knocked again "I'm not going away, Lillian. Let me in" he heard her walk across her room unlock the door and he opened it. "What do you want?" he looked at her and could tell she had been crying. "Are you okay?" he asked her "He's right," she wiped her eyes and then put her hands at her sides "We weren't together. I shouldn't be upset" Phil walked over and hugged her "they probably won't last long. So just smile" she gave him a small smile "thank you"

* * *

_A few days later;_

"Phil!" A smiling Kimi walked into his house "Kimi!" Phil came running down the stairs and picked her up into a hug "I missed you!" Phil gave her a kiss and set her down "I missed you too" Kimi walked over to the couch, Phil right behind her and they sat down. "Where's Lil?" Phil sighed "She's been up in her room." Kimi looked at him "why?" Phil shook his head "Tommy an Sara started dating while all of us were away" Kimi jumped up "what?!" She ran up the stairs before Phil could stop her he just fell back onto the couch. "Lil? I heard what happened are you okay?" Lil opened her door when she heard Kimi and hugged her "I missed you! And yeah, I'm fine. I realized I shouldn't be upset because were never dating. " Kimi made a pouting face "but you two were so cute!" Lil gave a small smile "thanks. Why aren't you with Phil?" Kimi walked into Lil's room and sat on her bed "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

They heard the front door open and Kimi went to see who it was. She came back and Lil was sitting at the computer "It's Tommy." Lil sighed "I'm not going to let him know that he's getting to me." Lil faked a big smile and walked down the stairs "who wants to watch a movie?" Kimi followed and sat down while Lil picked a movie and put it in. Instead of sitting by Tommy like usual she sat on the other side of Kimi. Tommy watched her as she sat down. "I feel super awkward about being in the middle" Kimi whispered to Phil who nodded and looked between them. Tommy was on his phone texting someone and Lil was leaned back with her arms crossed. Phil shook his head and Kimi leaned on him. "I don't know if I can take seeing her cry again" he whispered. Kimi looked up at him "she was crying?" Phil nodded and put his arm around her.

The next morning they woke up and Lil wasn't on the couch anymore. "I've gotta go" Tommy got up and left. Phil watched him with sleepy eyes and Kimi got up and went to check on Lil. She slowly opened her door and saw Lil on her computer "hey, are you okay?" Lil nodded. "Sara is going to do everything she can to make me mad, and she knows that dating Tommy is the key to that." she sighed and turned around "is he still here?" Kimi shook her head "he left right after he woke up." Lil stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Phil walked in and sat down at the table across from her "We go back to school in a few days. Are you going to be okay with seeing them together?" Lil took a bite of her food and shrugged "I can manage." Phil smiled "I'm glad you're being strong" she gave him a half smile before putting her dishes away and going back to her room. Kimi had come in and say by Phil "hey I think I'm gonna go, I still have to unpack. I love you!" She gave him a kiss and got up and started walking away "I love you too" he got up and went to his room and laid on his bed thinking about everything.

* * *

_Back To School;_

Lil got up the next morning and showered. She had dyed her bangs a green the night before. She went back to her her room and went to her closet. She wanted to look cute, show Tommy what he was missing. She grabbed a pink dress that went to just above her knees and a pair of flats. She left her hair curled, and did her make up. She walked down the stairs and met Phil in the kitchen "it's about time!" she smiled and grabbed a pop-tart "Well lets go. First day back. Don't want to be late." Phil got up and walked towards the door "I don't know if they did it at your old school or not, but we get new classes today." Lil nodded "They didn't, but okay." They started their walk to school and went to homeroom. They got their new schedules and were off to their first class. Lil had science with Kimi. They decided that they would be lab partners and they sat together. "So have you seen Tommy yet?" Lil shook her head "I'm trying my best not to see him" Kimi looked T her "you can't avoid him forever"  
"I know. But for now it seems best"

Tommy was sitting in his first period, English with Phil. And Phil hasn't said much to him. "Do you know what Lil's next class is?" tommy finally decided to say something and all Phil did was shook his head. Tommy sighed knowing something was wrong. The bell rang dismissing first period and Tommy got up and left. He thought about going to Lil's locker but decided against it. He went to Sara's instead "Hey, what's your next class?" Sara smiled up at him "Hey there, and I have English. You?" Tommy felt a relief in him but he didn't know why "Government."  
Sara did a little pout "It's okay, we still have lunch together" Sara smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you then" he smiled at her and walked to his class. He walked in and looked around for someone he knew and he saw Kimi so he sat by her "Hey! I'm glad someone I know has this class" she said looking up at him. "I agree" he laughed as he sat down, and then Lil walked in. She saw Tommy and next to him, Kimi. They both had empty seats next to them but she ignored Tommy and went for the seat next to Kimi. Tommy leaned over to Kimi "Is she mad at me?" Kimi smacked him "Duh!" he just looked at her and then backed away. He heard them talking but he didn't know what about. The class seemed to go by so slow and he was happy when the bell finally rang.

Sara came up to Tommy and put her arm through his. "How is your day going?" he sighed "It's going." She looked up at him and noticed he was looking at someone. She followed his gaze and saw Lil. She hit him in the stomach "Stop looking at her! You're with me now" he gave her a smile an apologized. "We have no classes together!" Sara was pouting again and Tommy just ignored what she said and looked at his schedule. "I have Statistics next." Tommy groaned, he hated math. "I'll see you later" he walked away from her and went to his next class, he saw Lil sitting in the back but he didn't recognize anyone else. He sighed and went to sit by her.

Lil noticed him and she turned away. She hasn't talked to him at all and she didn't want to now. "Lil? Why are you mad at me?" Lil sighed and turned to him "Are you really asking me that? It's obvious why." Tommy shook his head and looked at her "We weren't dating, it shouldn't matter if I'm dating her, Lillian." Lil wanted nothing more than to just knock some sense into him. She took a couple deep breaths and looked him in the eyes "You led me on, Tommy." he swears she was getting ready to cry. "Can I be excused?" the teacher looked at Lil and nodded she left the class and went to find Phil. She got him out of class and he immediately knew that something was wrong. He looked at her and she started crying. "Lil are you okay?" she shook her head and hugged Phil. He hugged her back but then quickly pushed her away "what's wrong?" She leaned up against the wall "Tommy. He's in my statistics class and he sits next to me. He asked me why I was mad and I told him he should know. And it went downhill from that" she had started sobbing and Phil clenched his fist. "And I mean, I understand that we weren't dating" Phil looked at her "You two acted like it all the time." Lil nodded "it just hurts, Phil. I thought maybe after the camping trip we could date." Lil wiped her eyes as the bell rang, they had both missed all of class. Phil gave her another hug "I'm here for you, Lil." she nodded and walked to get her stuff, running into Tommy. "Oh...Sorry" he looked down at her "Have you been crying?" she shook her head and walked in the class to get her stuff.

Phil walked towards Sara's locker. Kimi caught up to him "Hey! Where are you going? It's lunch time." He didn't say anything and he kept walking "Phil? Are you okay?" She grabbed his arm but he pushed her hand away. He got to Sara's locker and slammed it shut "where's Tommy?" Sara was in shock and looked at Phil with wide eyes and she didn't answer. "Where is he?" Kimi grabbed him trying to hold him back and calm him down. "I don't know, so why don't you get out of my face" Phil turned around and walked off to the cafeteria. "Phillip! What's wrong with you?" Kimi stepped in front of him and grabbed his face making him look at her. "I have to find Tommy."  
Kimi looked around "Let's just go sit with Lil, okay?" Phil took a deep breath and followed her. They had been sitting for about ten minutes when Phil saw Tommy walk in with Sara. He got up and walked away. "Where is he going?" Lil asked "I have no idea." Kimi said watching him.  
"Tommy! I need to talk to you" Sara looked at him and then Tommy "he was at my locker looking for you before he came here. I must have forgotten to tell you" she shrugged and smiled at Phil.  
Phil grabbed Tommy's arm and dragged him back into the hall and pushed him against the lockers "Why did you do that to her?" Phil was holding Tommy's shirt in his fist and Tommy could see the anger in Phil's eyes. "What are you talking about?" He asked pushing his hands off of him. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. You got her hopes up that you two would be together and then we get back to find that you're dating Sara. You led Lil on, you hurt her. She cried because of you" Tommy looked at Phil and pushed him away "Lil was the one who said she wasn't looking for a relationship." Phil shook his head "She told me she wanted to date you, she made her mind up when we were camping." Tommy had nothing left to say so he just walked away. Phil was still mad when he went back to the table. Lil looked up to find Tommy staring at her. She quickly looked down and started messing with her food.


	10. Confrontation

**Chapter Ten: Confrontation**

The last bell of the day rang and Lil got her stuff together to leave. She walked to her locker and started putting books away until someone shut it. "We need to talk" Lil looked Tommy in the eyes "We have nothing to talk about." She tried to open her locker back up but he wouldn't let her "I'm sorry, but isn't your girlfriend going to go psycho if you aren't with her?" Lil pushed him out of her way and finished putting books in her locker and turned to walk away but he grabbed her arm "It's important, I don't care if Sara gets mad. I need to talk to you." Lil turned around "What part of we have nothing to talk about don't you understand? I don't want to talk to you." Lil tried to get her arm out of his hold but failed. "Lillian look at me" Lil looked up at him. "Please" she sighed "Fine." she yanked her arm away and started walking Tommy right behind her.

They were heading towards the football stadium when Sara ran up "Tommy! There you are" Lil turned around "Go away, Sara." Sara slowed her pace and glared at Lil and looked back up to Tommy "I thought I told you I didn't want you talking to her?" Sara looked back at Lil and could see the hurt in her eyes she turned back to Tommy "Really? Is that what you had to tell me? That you couldn't talk to me anymore?" Lil's eyes started tearing up "I have to go" Lil took off running before Tommy could get her to stop. Sara was standing there smirking and Tommy just glared at her. "Why would you do that?!" Sara took a step back "Do what? Tell her the truth? I don't want you talking to her." Sara took a step forward and grabbed his arms. Tommy pushed her away "I can't do that. She means too much to me." Sara's mouth dropped "More than your girlfriend?" Tommy thought about it "Yeah, actually. She does." Sara took a few steps away "Why?" Tommy smirked "She's not a bitch. Unlike you, she cares for how she treats people." He watched her, waiting for her to say something "So you're breaking up with me?" Tommy nodded "Yeah. And don't mess with Lil, because she had no part in this. You're a bad person, Sara. And I don't know what I was thinking about dating someone like you." he started walking away and didn't look back at her.

Lil got home and hoped Phil was there. She ran upstairs and opened his door but he wasn't there. She sighed and walked back to her room. She sat on her bed and pulled her phone out. After three rings the person picked up "Dad? I want to come back." It was taking all Lil had not to cry again, she had to get away from Tommy, and she knew going back to Minnesota would be the answer. Phil walked in the house and up the stairs and heard Lil on the phone so he walked over to her room. He was about to knock when he heard her explaining why she wanted to leave. Phil's fist clenched and he walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. "Yeah, that'll be fine. That way you can see Phil. I'll see you soon then. I love you too" Lil walked downstairs curious as to what the door slamming was about. She just ignored it and went back to her room and laid on her bed. Phil walked out of the house and went to Tommy's. He knocked and Didi answered "Oh hi, Phil! Tommy isn't home. He has practice today" Phil gave her a smile "Thanks Mrs. P"

He walked away from the house and went to the school, he saw Sara walking out and she just smirked at him. It took all he had not to go after her but he knew that he couldn't hit a girl, he walked by and went straight to the football stadium. Their football practice had ended and Phil made his way over to Tommy. "Phil? What are you doing here?" Phil grabbed Tommy by his shirt and pushed him against the wall "What did you say to her after school?" Tommy just looked at him "what do you mean? I didn't say anything to her!" Phil brought his arm back and his fist connected with Tommy's mouth "What the fuck, Phil?! I didn't say anything to Lil, Sara did!" Phil shook his head "She's leaving because of you!" Tommy had his hand on his mouth and pulled it back to see blood "What do you mean she's leaving?"  
"She's going back to Minnesota. I heard her telling our dad, she wants to be away from you" Tommy shook his head "what the fuck did I do?!" Phil glared hard "You know what you did to her, and whatever it was, she's leaving. You better fix this Tommy, or next time it'll be worse than just a busted lip" he turned around and left leaving Tommy confused.

Phil walked back into his house and walked upstairs to Lil's room. He didn't bother knocking and just walked in. "You can't leave Lil" she looked at him with a shocked look "How did you know I was planning on leaving?" Phil walked into her room and sat on her bed "I heard you talking to dad about it. I heard you explaining why to him earlier." Lil sighed and turned around "It's just what I have to do." Phil shook his head "you don't have to, Lillian. You want to" Lil got up and started pacing her room "It'll be fine. Things can go back to normal, Sara wins." She walked out of her room and Phil followed. They went and sat on the couch "Dad said he'd come out here so he could see you." Phil turned and looked at Lil "I don't want you to go, and I'm pretty sure everyone else feels the same way." Lil shrugged "It's happening. I'm sorry."  
Phil got up and walked out of the house. He needed to clear his head. He ended up in front of the Finsters. He walked up to the door and waited for someone to answer. "Hey Phil! What's up?" he walked past Chuckie and walked into the house "I started walking and needed to clear my head and just ended up here. So I figured why not see if you and Kimi were home." Chuckie laughed "Yeah, we're home. The parents are at the Java Lava. I think Kimi is napping." Phil shrugged and sat down "I punched Tommy." Chuckie looked at him with wide eyes "why?!" Phil sighed "He led Lil on. She's hurt, she cried. It was an instinct." Chuckie did a little laugh "She hasn't been around long and you've already got that instinct." Chuckie looked and could tell that Phil wasn't happy "She may not be around much longer. I heard her talking to our dad and she told him she wanted to go back." Chuckie's mouth dropped "Why?!"  
"Tommy and Sara. She couldn't handle it." Phil ran a hand through his hair "That's messed up, man." Phil nodded "I told Tommy he better fix it." Chuckie nodded "he needs to" Phil's phone started going off and it was a text from Lil "Hey, I'll see you at school tomorrow. Lil needs me"  
Chuckie waved "I'll tell Kimi you were here!"

Phil walked back into his house and walked up to Lil's room again "Hey, what is it?" she turned and looked at him "I didn't want you to be mad at me." she sat on her bed sighing "I understand where you're coming from. But I don't want you to go. I know mom has been ten times more happier now that you're here." Lil smiled "Thanks, but I just need to get away. Maybe I'll come back" a knock at the door stopped all conversation and Phil went to see who it was "Where is Lil?" Tommy pushed past Phil and started heading upstairs "You better fix it, Tommy."  
Tommy knocked on Lil's door and she opened it "What do you want?" He could tell he was the last person she wanted to see "Are you really leaving?" she nodded "Why?" she sighed in frustration "I just have to" Tommy walked all the way into her room and shut her door. "What are you doing?" she said watching him "You can't leave!" she was taken back by the way he had raised his voice "Where do you find it your place to tell me what I can and can not do?" her voice was stern and serious "No one will want you to go. We will all miss you" Lil shook her head laughing "By we, are you including yourself? Because last time I checked, you had a girlfriend and she didn't even want you talking to me. I think you need to go" Tommy ran his hand through his hair "I broke up with her." Lil laughed and Tommy looked at her "You're serious?" Tommy nodded and Lil sighed "I still have to leave" she sat down on her bed and looked up at him "But why?"  
"Sara. She's just going to keep trying to ruin everything." Tommy pulled her up and gave her a hug "I'm so sorry"  
She pulled back and looked up at him "Why?" he looked into her eyes "For hurting you." she looked down and forced a laugh "I wasn't hurt" Tommy looked down at her and laughed "I know you were crying that day." she shrugged "Oh well" he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up "I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't try to" Lil made a face "You should have known that dating Sara would hurt me!" she tried pushing him away but he didn't move. He looked down at her again "Do you want to know why I broke up with her?" Lil just looked at him with an annoyed face "Not really." Tommy did a half smile "I'm going to tell you anyways. When I saw that what she had said hurt you it clicked that you mean so much more to me than she does and that I didn't want Sara. I want you." Lil's anger went away and mixed emotions took over. She wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and pulled him down to her, and kissed him. He smiled while they kissed and put his hands on the small of her back pulling her closer. Phil knocked on the door and opened it "I don't here talking going on. You better get your hands off my sister." Lil looked at Tommy and then Phil and smiled "So does this mean you'll stay?" Tommy asked and Phil raised an eyebrow, curious. "That's the thing" she started as she backed away from Tommy "Dad is already on his way here..." She bit her lip looking between them. "When will he be here?" Phil asked and Lil thought about it "Sometime tomorrow, or the next day" Phil and Tommy both sighed. "Let me take you on a date tonight." Lil looked up at Tommy and Phil stepped forward "One, Phil, he broke up with Sara, it's okay. And two, I would love that." Tommy smiled and Phil did a sigh of relief "When you get back I can help you pack" Phil gave her a fake smile and walked out of the room.

"I can get my dad to stay for a few extra days" Lil said while her and Tommy walked to one of their local restaurants, Spaghetti. Tommy smiled and put his arm around her "I'd like that. So would everyone else." She smiled up at him as they walked into Spaghetti. Back at home Phil was moping around "Phillip, why don't you go out and do something with your life instead of sit around the house waiting for your sister to get back. Why don't you be a good brother and go start packing up her room?" Phil sighed and looked at Betty "Does she have to leave?" Betty shrugged "It's what she wants Philly, if it'll make her happy. We can't make her stay here" Phil started walking up the stairs to Lil's room. A few minutes of just sitting there someone came through the front door and he had hopes Lil was back. He walked down the stairs to see who it was "Dad?"


	11. The News

***I left this part out by accident, but Tommy comes over to fix things a few days later AFTER Lil calls Howard. Sorry :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven: The News.**

"Dad?" Phil walked the rest of the way down the stairs "Phillip? You look so grown! Is Lil up there?" Phil walked up to Howard and shook his head "She's on a date. Howard, how have you been?" Betty said as she walked out of the kitchen. They smiled at each other "I've been good, Betty. What about you? Has Lil been a pain?" Betty gave Howard a hug and stepped back "Lil's been an angel. We are really going to miss her" Phil shook his head "I thought you weren't going to he here for another day or two?" Howard looked at Phil and smiled "I left early but I didn't tell her that. Who is she on a date with?"  
"Do you remember Stu and Didi pickles?" Howard nodded "Their son, Tommy." Howard looked at her weird "She told me that boy was the reason she wanted to come back" Phil butted in "It was. But he came over and fixed things, I'm not sure what happened. But now they are on a date and should be back soon" Betty didn't know that Tommy was the reason, so she nodded "Let's go down to the Java Lava! Maybe Chaz and Kira will remember you." Betty grabbed a jacket and started walking towards the door "Hey mom, do you know if Kimi works today?" Betty turned an looked at Phil "I don't know, probably. Why don't you come with us and find out?" Phil shrugged "Alright." They walked out and got in the car on the way to the Java Lava.

"Thank you, Tommy. So much." Lil said giving him the biggest smile ever. "It's no big deal, I would do anything for you." He gave her a hug and they walked towards home. "Can we actually stop at the Java Lava? I feel like I want a shake." Tommy laughed "Yeah." She looked up at him again "By the way, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your lip?" He laughed again "Your brother happened." Lil's eyes went wide "what did he do?"  
"He came up to me the day he heard you say you wanted to leave and he just punched me." he shrugged "It's not a problem though. I came to fix things. And it happened. I just wish you were staying." She smiled up at him. They walked into the Java Lava. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Howard turned to see a surprised Lil "You weren't suppose to be here yet." Howard had gotten up to give Lil a hug. "You must be Tommy" he said shaking his hand "Yes sir I am." he said nervously. Howard went and sat back by Betty. They were talking with Chaz and Kira, and Kimi was on her way over to Lil "I can't believe you're leaving! I'm going to miss you so much" she said giving her a hug "I'm going to miss you too" Tommy nudged her and she looked up at him "I told you everyone was going to miss you" Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Tommy were sitting at their usual table in the corner, drinking their shakes and talking. They heard the door open but no one acknowledged it. "Oh my gosh, Mr. DeVille! What are you doing here?" Tommy and Lil turned around to see Sara talking to Howard.

"Sara, I didn't know you moved here" Sara put on a fake smile "You know how it is, best friends have to stick together!" Kimi, Phil, and Tommy looked at Lil. "Does your dad not know she's the one who jumped you?" Kimi asked whispering and Lil shook her head "Hey dad, you wanna know something?" she said getting up and walking over. Howard turned to her "Yes" Lil smiled and walked up next to Sara "you remember that time I got jumped?" Lil glanced at Sara and saw her getting nervous and try to walk away, Lil grabbed her arm so she would have to stay. Howard nodded "Yes. It's old news now, why do you bring it up?" Lil smirked "You know how you never knew who it was?" Howard nodded again and Chaz and Kira had come back over to listen. "It was Sara. Her and her friends. She didn't come here because 'best friends have to stick together'. She called me before she moved, she told Phil that I better watch myself. She pretty much threatened me her first day at school" Howard didn't know what to say. All eyes were on Sara and she beet red. "Sara, I think it's best that you leave." Kira finally spoke up and Sara ran out as fast as she could. Lil went and sat back down and the parents went back to what they were doing. "I can't believe you just did that" Kimi said and Phil nodded "I always knew you were a badass" Tommy laughed. Lil just shrugged "They needed to know!" she said laughing. Didi, Stu, and Dil walked in but none of them noticed until Dil said something. "It's like a party! Everyone is here!" They turned and smiled at Dil "Hey Dil!" he grabbed a chair and pulled it over to their table "Woah bro, what happened to your lip?" Dil and Tommy hasn't seen much of each other, so Dil didn't know about Phil punching Tommy. All Tommy did was point at Phil "Why'd you hit him?" Phil sighed "Long story short, he hurt Lil. I didn't like it. I punched him" they laughed and went on with their conversation. Phil looked over at Betty and Howard "Hey Lillian, do you know why mom and dad got a divorce?" Lil looked over at them and then shook her head "they seem to be getting along. So I don't know. Maybe they had a huge argument and then just decided it was best." Tommy looked over and saw his parents talking with Howard like they had known each other for years. "Mom! Why didn't you ever tell me that Phil had a sister?" he finally asked "They found it best that we all kept quiet about Lil until she wanted to come here. Sorry sweetie" Tommy laughed and turned back around.

"Does anyone know why Chuckie isn't here?" Kimi asked and they all shook their heads. "Probably with Angelica" Phil said watching Tommy shudder at the thought "please don't" he laughed "Change of subject, who wants to have a movie night? At my house" they all nodded and got up "We're going to Tommy's for a movie night, we will see you later!" They all waved by to their parents and started walking to Tommy's. They got comfortable on the couch and Tommy held up a movie "How about this?" It was a horror movie, so they all agreed. He got on the couch, next to Lil. "I have a confession" she said as the movie was starting and they all looked at her "I'm actually a big scaredy cat when it comes to horror movies." They laugh and Phil and Kimi turned their attention back to the screen and Tommy put his arm around her "You have me to protect you." she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek "I'm glad" she got closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. There would be parts in the movie where it would scare Lil and Kimi and they would scream, or hide their faces. Phil got up and stretched after it was over "that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He said laughing "Shut up, Phillip. It was bad!" Lil said "Let's watch another movie!" Kimi said and Tommy nodded. Lil looked at him and could tell by his face that he was really tired. She reached her hand up and started messing with Tommy's hair. A few minutes into the movie she realized that his breathing had slowed and he was asleep. She smiled to herself and put her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kimi woke up the next morning to people talking in the kitchen. She looked around remembering that she was at Tommy's. She looked next to her, Phil was still fast asleep, same with Tommy and Lil. She looked at her watch and realize why they were still asleep, it was Five A.M. she made a face as to why she was up do early and put her head back down and tried to go back to sleep. Didi and Stu walked through the room and stopped to look at them "This probably isn't okay" Stu said pointing at Lil and Kimi leaning on Phil and Tommy. Didi looked at him "It's fine, Stu. They are in the living room. Nothing else is going to go on." She went to one of the closets, grabbed blankets, and threw them over the kids. After, her and Stu walked out of the house. Kimi smiled to herself, feeling safe with Phil next to her. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't sleep. She sat there for a few minutes before moving and making herself more comfortable. She was about to fall asleep when she heard something that sounded like someone walking through the door. She thought nothing of it knowing Dil was still there. She was finally drifting off to sleep when she heard footsteps that seemed to stop behind the couch. She still didn't acknowledge it and she fell back asleep. Five hours had passed and they were all still asleep. Didi and Stu had come home and noticed things were missing. Dil came walking downstairs "what's going on?" They were in the kitchen and Dil sat at the table "do you know where some of vases went?" Dil shook his head "which ones?" Didi sighed "The ones that belong by the door." Dil shook his head again "Oh, then nope. I don't." Didi got up and walked in the living room and woke Tommy up. He rubbed his eyes and looked at her "yeah mom?" He said sleepily, "Have you seen the vases by the door?" Tommy looked behind him and back at her "I was sleeping, I couldn't see anything" Didi walked away and Tommy got up carefully not to wake Lil.

"Someone must have stolen them!" Didi was saying as he walked in the kitchen "you really think someone would want to steal vases, mom?" he said walking to the fridge. "They are expensive! I should check upstairs" Didi ran out of the room and upstairs to check her jewelry. "There have been reports of break ins lately." Tommy shook his head at what his dad said "No one could have robbed us. We have Spike and Spiffy, they would have barked. And four of us were in the living room" Stu sighed "You aren't the lightest sleeper, champ" Tommy shrugged "But Phil, Lil, and Kimi could be." He sat at the table and waited for his mom to come back. "That's it, Stu. I'm calling the cops." They all turned to look at her as she was picking the phone up "Was there stuff missing?" Didi nodded "Some of my jewelry" Tommy got up and walked back to the living room he gently shook Lil and Kimi and kicked Phil. They all looked up at him "The cops are coming, so I figured everyone should be awake" they all exchanged sleepy looks and then looked back to Tommy. "Why are the cops coming?" Kimi asked "Someone possibly 'broke' in and stole some things" he sighed as he sat down. "Oh gosh, anything important?" Lil asked and Tommy shook his head "I don't think so" he sat down next to her and looked up when his mom walked in "You kids are lucky. Something worse could have happened" they all looked at her And Didi turned to Phil and Lil "You two should get home, your mom is waiting" they nodded and got up said their goodbyes, but they paid more attention to Lil because they thought she was going back today.

They walked into their house and Betty walked over "Did the Pickles house really get robbed?" Lil shrugged and sat down, still tired. "Apparently but we don't know for sure. The cops were on their way" Betty nodded "Lillian have you even started packing?" Lil looked over at Betty and shook her head "You and Phil should go get started." Lil got up and sighed and Phil followed her up the stairs. She walked over to her window and looked out "I don't want to leave anymore" she said turning around. Phil looked up and sat down on her bed "Dad is already here, we can't stop him now" Lil thought about it "We can stall." Phil stood up "Actually, I have a plan." he said getting up with a smile.

* * *

_The Next Day;_

"Phil this isn't going to work" she said as they were setting this whole plan up. Tommy walked in their house and looked around "Guys? What's going on?" he walked over and gave Lil a hug. "We are setting up a plan, I'll explain later." She said "how'd it go with the cops?" she turned and asked "It went. Mom told them everything that was taken and they told her that a lot of houses around here have been broken into lately. Then I got questioned but I was sleeping so I wasn't much help." he shrugged and pointed to the table "Now will you tell me what this is about?" Lil laughed and shook her head "Not here." Phil interrupted "Lillian, we have to finish this before mom and dad wake up" she nodded and looked back at Tommy "Go back in there and wait until we are done" he nodded and walked away. "This really isn't going to work" Phil hit her arm "It will! Trust me"

They finished setting up the table and  
Phil sat down while Lil walked over to Tommy. "Whatever we tell our parents, just go along with it okay?" he nodded and followed her back into the kitchen. Phil was now standing and making food and put it on the plates. "Ready Lillian?" she nodded and got up grabbing Tommy's arm. Betty came down the stairs, and Howard was right behind her. "Hey guys, we made you breakfast! We're going to the arcade though." Tommy nodded in agreement and Phil came walking out of the kitchen "Yeah, we'll see you later!" Howard looked at them "Don't forget you have to pack, Lillian" she nodded "Got it. See you two later" she said with a wink closing the door. Tommy turned around still confused "Will someone please tell me what's going on now?" Lil hooked her arm in his and they started walking towards the Finsters to get Kimi. "Well, in order to get Lil to stay here, we are trying to get back our parents back together." Tommy looked between them "Really?" he said looking between them and they nodded. "They looked like they were together by the way they came down the stairs. But that's just my opinion" Lil looked up at him and then at Phil and she stopped walking. "Phillip! Do you think that's why dad gave me a few extra days?" Phil looked at her and raised his eyebrow "What do you mean?" Lil grabbed Phil's shoulders "Could they be possibly dating?" Phil thought it over "I'm not sure. But they haven't fought or anything." Lil nodded "They look at each other like they love each other!" she jumped "They have to be dating!" Tommy was still standing there confused "You know what Lil? You may be right." She smiled big and looked up at Tommy and laughed "I really don't understand what just happened." He said putting his arm around her as they continued walking.

After they got Kimi they went and chilled at the Java Lava and made plans to hang out with Chuckie over the weekend. They were all tired after spending the whole day together. They all went back to the DeVilles house and started walking up the stairs. "Phillip, Lillian!" They looked at each other before they walked back down the stairs. "Yeah?" Phil said and Betty was looking at them and Howard was on the couch. "We have something we need to tell you two" They nodded and sat down "Your father and I talked about it, and we decided its time to let you two know" Phil and Lil gave each other looks "Okay?" Betty smiled and looked at Howard. "Your father and I are back together. We plan on having a second marriage soon. Nothing big" Lil smiled big "I knew it!" She jumped up and hugged Betty and Howard and ran back up the stairs "Does this mean Lil gets to stay?" Phil asked with a smile and Howard nodded. Phil went back upstairs and gave Lil a hug "I'm glad you're staying"


	12. A Wedding

**Chapter Twelve: A Wedding**

A couple of weeks had passed and Betty and Howard were planning their second wedding. They wanted it as soon as they could, and Phil and Lil had no problem with it at all. Betty and Howard let Phil and Lil go to the mall with Kimi and Chuckie to get their dresses/tuxedos for the wedding. "I can't believe your parents are getting remarried" Chuckie said, he was the one driving. "I can't believe we waited until the last minute to get our dresses" Lil laughed and Kimi nodded in agreement. Chuckie, Lil and Tommy were upfront and Phil, Kimi, and Angelica were in the back. Tommy looked at Chuckie "Are you two dating?" Chuckie smiled and looked over at Tommy "You could say that" Tommy made a face and looked back out the window. Lil was going thorough the radio stations and sighed when nothing good was on. "How much longer until we are there Chuckie?" Phil asked leaning forward. Chuckie shrugged "A few more minutes" Kimi looked at Angelica who was just staring out the window and hasn't said anything. "Do you always speed?" Lil asked grabbing Tommy's arm. He laughed and nodded "Always have been." Lil rolled her eyes at him as they turned into the mall parking lot.

"Okay girls! Lets get to the dress shop!" Angelica finally spoke up grabbing Lil and Kimi's arms and dragging them away. Chuckie, Phil and Tommy just watched and then started walking towards a tuxedo rental place. "I'm not really sure what to do when it comes to a wedding" Chuckie said looking at all the tuxedos. "I don't either, lucky us we aren't in it like Phil is" Tommy said looking at Phil. "I don't know what I'm suppose to do." Phil said laughing "I bet the girls are having an easier time with this" he said as one of the workers walked over to help them.  
"You're making this hard" Kimi said to Lil "It's hard to pick out a color that somewhat resembles the color she wants!" she said looking through the dresses, Angelica had already picked one and was waiting for Lil and Kimi "So DeVille, are you dating my cousin of what?" Lil looked at her and blushed a little bit "No" she turned back around looking through the dresses. "I'm still trying to get over the fact that Phil has a sister"  
Kimi looked at her "Angelica, she's been around for months now." Angelica nodded "I know, but she's pretty! And Phil's. Phil." Kimi rolled her eyes and walked over to help Lil. "I think I found one!" She smiled and holding it up. "Come with me, I'm gonna try it on." she said grabbing Kimi's arm and walking away. Chuckie, Phil, and Tommy walked in with their Tuxedo's and Angelica smiled at Chuckie and Tommy made a gagging noise. "Where's Lil and Kimi?" Phil asked Angelica pointed in the direction that they went "To the fitting rooms. Lil finally found a dress" Phil smiled and Chuckie shot him a look. Tommy laughed and started walking towards the dressing rooms with Phil. Angelica watched them walk away and then looked at Chuckie "Was Lil lying, or are her and Tommy really not dating?" Chuckie shook his head "They aren't. I think Phil would be mad about it" Angelica laughed a little "that's true" they stood there talking waiting for them to get back.

"How does it look?" Lil walked out of the dressing room and did a little spin and Kimi smiled big "You look gorgeous! You have to get it!" Lil smiled and looked over when Tommy and Phil walked over. Kimi turned and hugged Phil and gave him a kiss. Lil turned back around "I'm gonna go change back" she said smiling and turning back into the room. When she came back out she walked up to Tommy and gave him a hug. "Hey, why don't we go eat before going back?" Tommy asked them all and Chuckie agreed since he was the one driving. Lil and Tommy went to buy the dress and the rest of them went out to the car to wait. They walked out of the mall and realized it had started raining. Lil made a face and Tommy took his sweatshirt off and gave it to her. She smiled up at him and handed him the dress "Thanks!" he smiled down at her and they started walking towards the car. "It's about time you two got here!" Phil said eyeing the two of them. "I didn't know it was supposed to rain today" Kimi said leaning over Phil to look out the window. "I don't think any of us knew" Phil said laughing. Chuckie smiled at started driving. They lived pretty far away from the mall so they had a long drive in the rain. "Shouldn't you slow down, Chuckie?" Lil asked "I'm having trouble seeing out the windshield and I'm not driving" she said more concerned. Chuckie was going about 50 something. The middle seat, the one Lil was in didn't have a seatbelt. The rain had started coming down harder and they were all having issues seeing out the window. "Chuck I think you should slow down" Tommy said and Chuckie just shrugged. Lil sighed and just looked out the window. Chuckie didn't notice, but a car had started turning going in front of him "Chuckie, look out!" Lil screamed and Chuckie slammed on the breaks hitting the car.

* * *

_The Next Day;_

Lil woke up the next day in the hospital. She looked next to her and saw her family, Chuckie, Kimi, and Tommy. "Guys? What's going on?" Betty looked up and smiled at her "Thank god you're okay, Lillian" she said Tommy walked over to the other side of her bed and grabbed her hand. "What happened?" they all looked at her "You don't remember?" she just looked around and tried to remember "No... What happened?" Betty looked at Howard and then back at Lil "You were in a car wreck yesterday, you went through the windshield" Lil's eyes went wide "You're really lucky" Phil added. The doctor walked in and smiled at Lil "Glad to see you're awake, Lillian. Do you remember what happened?" Lil shook her head "They told me" the doctor nodded "How are you feeling?" Lil put her free hand to her head "My head really hurts." the doctor nodded again "I'll get you something for that. You have 43 stitches from the glass, a little head trauma, and some cuts and bruises. What's the last thing you remember?" Lil thought about it "Uh... I was packing to move somewhere I guess" everyone in the room exchanged looks and Tommy's grip loosened on her hand. The doctor looked at her and then back at her clipboard "Your memory should return soon, is there anything else you don't remember?" Lil sat there for a minute "I don't remember anything from before my eighth grade year" the doctor nodded "Alright. Lillian, you have lived in California for a few months now. I'm guessing you know your family, I'll give you some time with everyone"  
Lil smiled as the doctor walked out. She looked from Tommy to Chuckie and Kimi. "Lil? Do you remember any of them?" Phil asked "We are going to give you kids some time. We'll be back" Howard said getting up. Lil looked at Phil "I recognize the faces, but I can't think of the names.." she said biting her lip. She looked up at Tommy and could see the look of worry and concern in his eyes. Phil sighed and pointed "That's Chuckie and Kimi, they're siblings." Lil nodded Phil then pointed to Tommy "And that's Tommy. Be expecting him by your side everyday" Tommy smiled down at her and Lil looked up "Was he my boyfriend or something..?" Phil laughed "Or something. You two were always together" Tommy turned away blushing.

Lil looked over at Phil and sighed "I hope my memory comes back soon" Phil gave her a small smile "Same here." Lil looked over at the door when Betty and Howard walked back in. "Are you ready to come back home?" Betty asked and Lil nodded. "Will you be okay to walk?" Kimi asked walking over to the side of her bed and Lil looked over "Yeah, I think so." Lil got up and walked towards where her clothes were. She picked the hoodie up and looked at Phil "Is this yours?" Phil shook his head and pointed to Tommy who was talking to Kimi. She did a little smile and walked towards the bathroom. "She's changing, so we can leave in a second" Phil said "I feel terrible, she doesn't remember any of us" Chuckie said shaking his head Kimi patted his back "She'll be fine. And if not, she's still staying so she has time to get to know us. And at least she doesn't remember when Tommy dated Sara" Tommy made a face "Don't remind me" Lil came walking out "Okay. I'm ready to go home" they smiled at Lil at Lil and started walking out of the hospital.

When they got home Phil walked Lil up to her room and Tommy sat on the couch. "I don't know Howard, should we hold off the wedding until she gets better?" Tommy turned when Betty and Howard started walking through the living room "We should talk to her and see how she feels about it" Tommy sighed and got up and walked up to Lil's room. He opened the door and Lil was siting on her bed looking around while Phil was sitting at her computer desk. "So, are you going to be coming back to school?" Phil finally broke the silence and Tommy looked at her "I don't know, I don't remember anyone for now." Phil sighed "You have a class with me, two with Tommy, and one with Kimi" Lil looked up at Phil and smiled "I guess I can go. I mean, at least I will know someone in there." Lil looked over at Tommy who hadn't said anything. "I'm going to go shower though" she got up and walked into the bathroom and Phil and Tommy walked downstairs "I'll see you later, I'm gonna go home" Phil nodded. He walked into the kitchen and sat down "Phil, do you think we should hold the wedding until she gets her memory back?" Phil shrugged "She's the same Lil. She just doesn't have any memory of moving here, or the people. I think she'd be okay with it" he got up and got something to eat and sat back down. "Is she in her room? We should talk to her about it"  
"She's in the shower" Betty nodded. Phil stood up "I'm gonna go to Kimi's"

Phil walked over to Kimi's and knocked on the door. "Hey Phil, Kimi is upstairs!" Chuckie said and Phil smiled and walked up the stairs, he knocked on the door and she opened it "Phil!" She hugged him and gave him a kiss "How's Lil?" he laughed and walked into her room "She's been home for an hour. Our parents are thinking of putting the wedding off until her memory comes back." Kimi hugged him again "She'll be fine." Phil sighed and hugged her back "I know" he smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "Let's just hope it's soon". Lil came down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey Lillian, can we talk to you?" Lil nodded and sat at the table "I have a question first, if you two are divorced and I've been here for a few months, why is dad here?" Betty and Howard looked at each other "Something happened and you wanted to leave so your dad came down for a few days and that's what we wanted to talk to you about" Lil looked between them "is it bad?" Betty shook her head "Your father and I are getting remarried. It was suppose to be tomorrow but we may put it off until you're better" Lil did a small smile "it's good that you two are getting back together, but you shouldn't put it off because of me. Go ahead and have the wedding" she got up and hugged them and walked into the living room and turned the TV on. The front door open and she turned around and Tommy was walking in "Do you always just walk in like you own the place?" she asked watching him. He shrugged and smiled "This is like my second home. You'll get use to it again" he sat next to her "Is Phil here?" she shook her head and started going through the channels again. "Do you want to go to the Java Lava?" Lil looked at him "What's that?" He smiled at her and stood up "They serve coffee and shakes." Lil shrugged and got up "Alright, it'll be nice to get out of the house." she walked into the kitchen and told them and then they walked out.

Lil looked up at Tommy while they were walking "How long do you think my memory will be gone?" he looked over at her "A few days. I'm glad it's not forever though." she smiled at him and they walked into the Java Lava. "Lil!" Kimi came running over to her and gave her a hug. Lil hesitated before hugging her back. Tommy walked up to the counter and started talking to Chuckie. Lil and Kimi went to one of the tables and Phil came over and sat next to Kimi "How are you feeling?" he asked. She shrugged "My head still hurts. But I've only been out of the hospital for a few hours." Tommy came and sat next to her and handed her a drink. She looked up at him and smiled "Thank you. So Phil, where are mom and dad having said wedding?" Phil smiled "Here. The Finsters own it and said they could have it here." Lil made a weird face "Who are the Finsters?" Kimi sighed "Me, Chuckie and our parents" she laughed and Lil nodded "Right" Dil came in and walked over to their table "Hey guys! Lil, glad you're okay!" Lil smiled and Tommy looked at her "This is my brother, Dil" Dil looked at him "She knows who I am, T" Tommy shook his head "Amnesia" Dil steppe back "It's the work of the aliens, T!" They all watched him as he walked backwards out of the Java Lava. Sara walked in after him and gave him a weird look. Lil turned back around when she saw Sara "Why is she here?" Phil looked at Lil "She moved her after you did." Lil sighed and put her face in her hands "I wish I could remember things"

Sara walked over "Hey Tommy, Lillian" Tommy looked up at her "This isn't a good time, Sara" she smiled and looked at Lil "Lillian? Why aren't you going to say anything?" Lil looked up at her and Sara covered her mouth and laughed "Did you do something to get jumped again?" Lil was getting ready to stand up but Phil was up first and in Sara's face. "Phil sit down!" Kimi jumped up and grabbed his arm trying to pull him back down "You need to back off of my sister. You have no reason to even be here, you need to leave" Sara laughed again and looked over at Lil "It's not my fault your sister doesn't know how to keep from getting jumped." Kimi pushed Phil out the way and stepped up to Sara and slapped her. Chuckie came over and pushed Kimi and told Sara she needed to leave. Kimi sat back down and pulled Phil down next to her. "I wanted to do that" he said and Kimi elbowed him "You couldn't. It was the first thing I could think of to do before she said anything else" Lil reached over and touched her arm "Thank you" Kimi smiled at her.

* * *

_The Next Day; The Wedding Day_

"Come on, Lillian! Wake up!" Phil said knocking on the door. He opened the door and Lil was getting out of bed "I'm up, Phillip" he rolled his eyes "Get ready." he laughed and closed the door. Phil walked downstairs and made himself breakfast waiting for Lil. She finally came walking down the stairs with her hair done and her makeup done. "Do they really want to have this girl with cuts and bruises all over her face in the wedding?" Phil looked up at her and smiled "You're their child. Of course they" she looked over at him "Are you going to be in it?" he nodded and looked at the time. "Come on, we have a wedding to get to" Betty and Howard were already there. Betty was in the back, and Howard was in the front talking. Phil and Lil walked in and Lil walked over to the bathroom to put her dress on. Phil walked over to where Kimi, Tommy, and Chuckie were. "How's Lil today?" Tommy asked. "She's fine, I don't think she has any memory back yet." Kimi smiled and looked over at Phil "Where is she?" Phil turned around "She went to put her dress on." Kimi walked away towards the bathroom. She walked up to the door and knocked "Lil?" she opened the door and let Kimi come in "Are you okay?" Lil sighed and walked back over to the mirror "The dress looks so pretty. And then you look at my face, all the cuts and bruises, the black eye. It really does look like I got jumped all over again." she groaned and turned back around "You look gorgeous, Lil. Nobody will look at your face." Kimi smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Now let's go. You have a wedding to be in"

Betty and Howard were having their wedding reception at the Java Lava. Phil walked up to Kimi and grabbed her by the waist "Our wedding is going to be like this" she put her arms around his neck and smiled "Really now?" Phil smiled down at her "Really." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I love you, Phil" he smiled and kissed her again "I love you too"  
Lil was sitting at the counter watching everyone when Tommy walked over and sat next to her. "You look beautiful, Lillian" she turned to look at him and smiled "Even with my face a mess?" Tommy smiled at her "I don't see anything wrong with your face. I still see the beautiful Lillian from before" Lil blushed and Tommy stood up holding his hand out "Can I have this dance?" She smiled and took his hand and started dancing. Kimi looked over at them while they were dancing and pointed "Look how cute they are!" Phil looked over and Lil and Tommy "it's like her feelings for Tommy never even left." Kimi said as they watched them. "They just need to get together already." Phil said and then added "After her memory comes back." Kimi nodded "I know, she got us together. She needs to work her magic on her and Tommy" Phil nodded and pulled Kimi close to him "Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Kimi smiled up at him "Not tonight" he looked down at her "You look beautiful every day _and_ night" Kimi gave Phil a kiss "you look really good in a tux" he smiled "I should start wearing one more often" he joked and Kimi shook her head "Don't." He smiled at her and gave her another kiss.

"Finster, stop creeping on your sister and dance with me" Angelica said grabbing Chuckie's arm. He turned and looked at her "I didn't think you'd want to dance" he said smiling at her and pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him the eyes. "I never thought in a million years that I would like you" she said to him. He smiled and shrugged "I'm glad you do" Angelica smiled at him "Me too. And to think we are together because you stood up for me once" Chuckie smiled at her again "I'd always stand up for you, even if you still hated me" she shook her head "I never hated you, I just never liked you." Chuckie kissed her and she smiled and looked over at Tommy and Lil who were sitting back down. "So does anyone know what's going on with them?" Chuckie looked over at them and shook his head "She doesn't remember us. She has temporary amnesia, you didn't hear?" Angelica shook her head "That's sad." Chuckie sighed "It really is. Her memory should be back in a few days though" Angelica was still watching her and she sighed. "At least she looks happy" Chuckie nodded and they went and sat down.

Kimi and Phil went and sat with Tommy and Lil. "Are you having fun, Lil?" Kimi asked sitting across from her. Lil smiled "I am, actually" Kimi smiled at her "Good!" Lil looked over at Tommy and smiled again and he smiled back at her. Kimi was looking between the two and then looked over at Phil who was staring at the people dancing. Kimi looked over and saw Chuckie and Angelica. "Hey Tommy, have you seen Angelica tonight?" Tommy shook his head and then looked in the direction the Phil was pointing "I'm never going to get use to that" Lil turned and looked at them "Who is that?" Tommy shuddered "My cousin, and Chuckie." Lil nodded and turned back around. They sat there talking for a few more minutes before Betty came over and got Kimi and Lil for the bouquet toss. Neither of them made the effort so they just sat back down. Phil leaned over to Tommy "So, are you and Lil going to date?" Tommy looked over at her and shrugged "If her memory comes back. I don't want to take advantage of the fact she doesn't remember anything" Phil nodded and leaned back into his chair as Kimi and Lil walked back over.

Howard walked over a little bit after "If you guys want to go, you can. You don't have to spend your whole day here" Lil stood up and hugged him "Thanks dad" he smiled and hugged her back "Congratulations by the way, Mr. DeVille!" Tommy said walking by and Kimi said the same. They all went back to Phil and Lil's and they changed. "Do you find it weird that you could wake up tomorrow and have your memory back?" Lil nodded as she walked out of the bathroom "It really is. I just wish I had it back already" she sighed and walked out of her room and down the stairs behind Kimi. "So, what do you want to do?" Lil asked and Kimi shrugged. They went and sat on the couch with Phil "Let's play a game!" he said getting up. He walked over to where they keep their games and got out monopoly. "That's fine with me" Lil said smiling. Tommy came walking in with a cup and sat by Lil. They played until Betty and Howard got home "Are you kids staying the night?" Kimi shrugged "Probably. Like every weekend, we will just got to school with them in the morning" Betty nodded "Well we are going out of town as our second honeymoon tonight so you kids behave yourselves" they all smiled at her "You got it, mom" Phil said looking at the time. He fell back "I think it's time for a nap" Kimi laid down next to him and looked at him "If that's what you want to do with your life." He smiled at her. "She must have been really tired" Tommy said doing a little laugh while laying down. Kimi looked over and saw that Lil was already asleep. She smiled and reached for the remote, turning the tv on and laying back down. By the time Betty and Howard came back downstairs with their stuff they were all asleep.


	13. First Day Back

**Chapter Twelve: First Day Back**

Phil was the first to wake up the next morning. He checked the time and sighed he gently shook Kimi "It's time to get up." He kicked Tommy's leg as he walked by and then gently shook Lil awake. Tommy glared at Phil as he walked by. "Come on, Pickles. It's time to get up" Tommy just waved him off laid there for another minute or two. Lil got up and walked upstairs Kimi right behind her. "Hey, are you ready for your first day back?" Lil made a face and shook her head. "Not at all. But having classes with you guys make it better and easier for me" Lil walked in the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her hair. Kimi walked in and started doing the same. They walked out and went downstairs and into the kitchen. Lil went through the cabinets and grabbed herself a pop-tart before jumping onto the counter. Phil laughed as he walked in "There's that side of Lil again" Lil looked at him with a confused look "What do you mean?" he walked over and sat by Kimi "Since you got back you've been sitting at the table. But since you've moved in, you've always sat on the counter." Kimi nodded "Every time I would come over you'd be on the counter" Lil laughed and then shrugged and looked over as Tommy walked in and looked at her and smiled.

He walked over and sat at the table after grabbing himself something to eat. "So Lil, do you have any memory bam yet?" Phil asked and Lil sighed then shook her head. "Is he always this quiet in the morning?" Lil asked jumping off the counter and walking over to the table. Phil looked at Tommy and laughed "Pretty much, yeah. He isn't a morning person" Tommy looked at the time "Shit, I have practice today." Kimi pushed her chair back "I do too, that reminds me, Lil, are you still wanting to be on the volleyball team?" Lil thought about it and shrugged "Sure." Phil smiled "I'm the only one who doesn't have to stay after today" he smiled and put his hands behind his head. Kimi turned and looked at him"Oh, you're staying" Phil sighed and put his arm around her "anything for you" she smiled and then looked back and Lil "We have first period together, so don't worry. Then you have second and third with Tommy, and fourth with Phil." Lil nodded "Alright." Tommy finally decided to say something "I can meet you outside of your first class and then walk you to your fourth." Kimi and Phil smiled at each other and then looked back at Lil "That would be nice." she smiled at him and he smiled back. "Okay guys, let's get going to school." Kimi said standing, Phil groaned and Lil pulled his arm making him stand up. Tommy and Lil got up and walked into the living room and Phil and Kimi right behind them.

Lil took a deep breath before walking into the school, Tommy by her side. She could feel people watching her as she walked with Tommy to her locker. She opened it and asked him what her classes were. He smiled down at her and took her to her first class "I'll meet you here after class" she smiled and he turned to walk away "Tommy wait" he turned and looked at her "Thank you so much for this." he smiled at her "It's not big deal" he waved to her and she walked in her class. Kimi looked over as she walked in and waved her over. "Nice to see you, Lillian. Glad you're okay" the teacher smiled at her as she walked by and Lil smiled back and sat down. Nolan, the guy from one of her classes last semester turned around and looked at her "Hey, how are you?" She looked up from her book "Fine, thanks" he smiled at her"Do you remember me?" Lil shook her head "Sorry, no" Nolan smirked and put his hand out "Nolan" Kimi smacked his hand away "She hit you once, Nolan. She's not afraid to do it again. Don't use her amnesia as an excuse to try and get her" Nolan glared at Kimi and turned back around. "Wait, I hit him? Why?" Kimi laughed "He didn't believe that you had a date to homecoming and he grabbed your arm and you punched him" Lil laughed "Right, I wish I could remember that. I bet I enjoyed it" Kimi laughed "I think you did" Lil turned her attention back to the teacher.

The bell rang for the end of class and Lil got her stuff together "Do you know where you are going next?" Kimi asked her and Lil shook her head "Tommy's walking with me though, so it'll be fine." She smiled at her and Kimi waved as they walked out of class. Tommy was waiting for Lil and Kimi walked over to Phil. "How long have they been together?" she asked turning to look at them. Tommy looked over and shrugged "You got them together the first week you were here" Lil looked at him with surprised eyes "How nice of me" Tommy laughed and they walked back over to her locker "What's my next class?" He smiled "Government. With me and Kimi" she sighed "Okay, good." She grabbed her government book and they walked to their class. "Okay class, we have a project due by the end of this week. It's partners, and yes, I will be picking your partners for you" the class groaned and the teacher just smirked. "Lillian you will be working with..." she looked down choosing someone "Tommy." Lil smiled, at least she was working with someone she knew she could handle. "Kimi you'll be with Ross" Kimi sighed. The teacher went through the rest of the students and then looked at the time "You have five minutes left. Get with your partner and discuss what your project will be about" Kimi made a face before walking over to Ross, and Tommy turned to Lil "So, what do you want to do?" Lil shrugged "I'm not sure" he smiled at her "We'll talk about it later." he said getting up as the bell rang.

The three of them walked into lunch together and they sat with Phil. "How was your class?" He asked Kimi, she made a face "We have projects. Those two get to work together and I'm stuck with Ross" Phil laughed "The one I played basketball with, Ross?" Kimi nodded and Phil laughed again "Have fun with that, he's lazy" Kimi groaned "I would get stuck with someone who doesn't do anything. Hey Tommy, where's Chuckie?" Tommy shrugged "I haven't seen him" Phil smirked "He's most likely with Angelica" Tommy made a face "Don't remind me" they loved bringing up Angelica because of his reaction "Tommy Pickles. It's been a while" he turned to see Rachel, his ex that just up and left him, standing behind him. "Rachel? Why are you here?" Rachel smiled "We moved back!" he shook his head "Great." Lil leaned across the table to Phil "Who is that?" Phil sighed "Tommy's ex. They dated for a while, she moved earlier this year." Lil nodded and sat back down. Rachel turned and looked at her "I don't think we've met, I'm Rachel." Lil smiled "I'm Lil. I guess I moved here after you left" she shrugged and turned back to her food. "We'll talk later, Rachel" Tommy said as he turned back around. Rachel watched and then smiled "Nice meeting you, Lil. Bye Kimi, Phil"they waved to her and watched her as she walked away. Tommy didn't say anything the rest of lunch when the bell rang he walked with Lil to class. He had so much on his mind, he didn't know what to think of Rachel being back. He sighed and put his head on the desk. Ten minutes had passed and he felt a hand on arm he looked over and "Are you okay?" Lil had concern written all over her face, he nodded "I'll be fine." he gave her his best fake smile and then turned back to the board. The rest of the class went by uneventful and Lil kept making sure he was okay but he said the same thing every time. They got up and walked out of class and Tommy took Lil's stuff. "You and Phil have gym again for fourth. I'll walk you there and then take your stuff to your locker." she smiled at him "Thank you" he did a half smile and they walked in silence the rest of the way.

Lil walked into the gym and met up with Phil "So, why do we have gym again?" Phil shrugged "We need the  
exercise, Lillian" she laughed and shook her head. "How's your day been going?" Lil shrugged "It's been fine. Thank god it's the last class." Phil smiled "How many people have come up to you?" Lil looked over at him "A few." the teacher walked over to them a few minutes later "Lillian we are playing baseball today and I think it's best that you sit out. We don't know you getting anymore injured" Lil shrugged "Alright" she went and sat on the benches watching everyone play. She decided to catch up on work instead of just sitting there. She was working on her government when someone sat beside her, she looked up to see Phil and her eyes went wide when she saw blood "What did you do?" Phil laughed and pulled the towel from his face "I got hit in the mouth with the ball. Don't worry though, I took it like a champ" Lil laughed and rolled her eyes "Of course you did" she packed her stuff up and walked with Phil and waited while he changed. "Don't you think you should see the nurse or something?" Phil laughed "No!" Lil shook her head and they started walking out of the gym and to the front of the school. "Is Tommy meeting you?" Lil shrugged "I don't think so" Phil looked at her "Why?" Lil looked up at him when they stopped at his locker "He wasn't acting himself after lunch. And he has practice" Phil nodded "Right. Kimi was making me stay after, and if I recall you said you were still doing volleyball." Lil made a face "I'll watch for now, but I don't think I want to play" Phil nodded and finished putting his stuff away and they walked to meet up with Kimi "Did you hear? Rachel is already back on the cheerleading team" Phil sighed "That can't be good." Lil looked between them "Why does it matter?" Kimi turned to her "She's going to try to get Tommy back." Phil nodded "She wasn't good for him" Kimi nodded in agreement and then looked at the time "Come on, I have to get to practice" Kimi grabbed them and led them to the gym. They went and sat on the bleachers watching.

Lil looked over when she heard the door open "Do the cheerleaders always practice in here?" Phil nodded "Since we have a pretty big gym they just kind of split it. Cheerleading and Volleyball practice at the same time in the gym" Lil watched them as they all walked in "Why did I never hear about Rachel?" Phil looked over at her again "I actually don't know if you ever heard of her or not, but if not it's because she broke his heart the day you got here. He didn't let it show but we all knew he was hurt. And Dil told us" Lil nodded and looked back over at the volleyball team. She sighed and looked at the time "How long does this usually last?" Phil laughed "Two hours" Lil sighed and Phil pointed over to the court "You could always go play" Lil shrugged "I don't want to risk getting hit in the head again. I'm still having headaches" Phil nodded and turned his attention back to the practice. They both watched as their practice game was getting intense, the ball came over the net and Kimi dived for it, landing wrong. She stood up crying holding her wrist and the coach went running over to her. Phil stood up and went down to see what had happened. "Are you okay?" the coach was holding Kimi's wrist, she looked over at Phil and then back down "Okay Finster, go home and get it checked. Feel better" Kimi nodded and walked over to get her stuff. She walked back over the Phil and he pulled her into a hug, Lil walked over "What happened?" Kimi looked up and sniffled "It's either broken or sprained. It hurts bad" Lil sighed and got her stuff "Lets get you home" Phil put his arm around her and they started walking. "Is Tommy still at practice?" Kimi asked and Phil nodded. "oh" Lil was looking forward "I think I'm gonna go straight home. I'm pretty tired. I hope you feel better, Kimi" Phil nodded and Kimi smiled at her "Thank you, and be safe walking home!" they parted ways and Lil walked into her house and walked up to her room falling on her bed, falling asleep.

Phil walked into the house a few hour later and walked up to Lil's room, knocked and walked in "Lillian? You awake?" Lil groaned and turned over "come on Lillian" he laughed and turned the lights "Come on" Lil turned and looked at him "Phillip, what do you want?" he smiled "I wanted to tell you what happened with Kimi." Lil sighed and sat up "Alright, what happened?" Phil walked over and sat on her bed "I went to the doctor with her and her wrist is broken, she won't be playing for a while." Phil shrugged "That's sad. I hope she feels better" Lil laid back down and looked at Phil "Can you leave now? I was sleeping" she gave him a smile and he shook his "Glad that attitude is back" he laughed as he turned the light off and walked out. He walked downstairs and was going to watch tv when he heard yelling going on next door. His curiosity got the best of him and he walked out the front door and looked over at Tommy's. Him and Rachel were in a heated argument in the front yard. He debated with himself and he ended up walking over there "What's going on?" Tommy shook his head "Nothing, I was just leaving" Rachel snapped as she turned and walked away. Phil turned to Tommy and raised his eyebrow "She's psychotic" Tommy said shrugging and walking into the house. Phil walked back over to his house and Lil opened the door "What's going on?" Phil looked back over at Tommy's house "I'm not sure. I thought you were going back to sleep?" Lil shook her head and walked to the couch "My head hurt too bad" Phil looked at her with concern "Do you need something for that?" Lil shook her head "I'll be fine" Phil laughed and turned the tv on. They both fell asleep on the couch and didn't wake up until someone walked through the door. Phil was the first to wake up and looked behind him "Hey Philly, what have you two been up to?" Phil pointed to Lil and yawned "This." Betty laughed and walked into the kitchen "Why are you back so soon?" Betty walked back into the room "Howard had an allergic reaction to something" Phil laughed and Lil sat up rubbing her eyes "What going on?" Betty walked over and kissed the top of her head "Good morning sleeping beauty" she smiled up at her "Why are you here?" Howard walked through the door scratching his arms where he had the reaction "Yep, that's dad." she laughed "I'm going to go finish sleeping in my room" she got up and headed toward the stairs "Lil hold on" Betty said walking to the bottom "How are you feeling?" Lil shrugged "Fine. I'm just really tired" Betty nodded "I'll wake you up when dinner is ready"

Tommy fell onto his bed and groaned. Why did Rachel have to come back? He put his hands over his face and groaned. Dil opened his door "T, can I ask you something?" Tommy uncovered his face and sat up "Yeah, sure." Dil walked in, shut the door and sat in the computer chair. "Why is Rachel back?" Tommy shrugged "I don't know" Dil looked at him "I heard you two arguing." Tommy laughed "I think the whole world heard us arguing. But she claims after months of being gone that she still loves me" Dil tilted his head "You don't believe her?" Tommy shook his head "Of course not. " Dil stood up and walked over to the bed "Why not?" Tommy didn't say anything for a couple minutes "She left for months. She didn't try and contact me at all, I moved on. Why didn't she?" Dil sighed "She knew she left you hurt. Maybe that's why she thought you still had feelings for her, I don't know T." Tommy shrugged "It doesn't matter, she'll realize that i don't want her" Dil nodded. Back at the DeVilles Lil woke up from another nap and sighed because her head still hurt. She looked at the time and decided to stay awake the rest of the day. She walked over to Phil's room and opened the door to see if he was home and then walked downstairs because he wasn't. She sat on the couch and started thinking. She smiled to herself "Hey mom! I'm going to Tommy's." she got off the couch and walked over to Tommy's, knocked and waited for someone to answer "Oh hello, Lil!" Didi said "Hey Mrs. P is Tommy home?" she nodded "Up in his room" Lil smiled and went upstairs and knocked on his door.  
Dil looked at Tommy "Expecting someone?" Tommy shook his head and got up walking to the door "Lil?" she smiled at him and walked into his room "Hi Dil" Tommy watched her as she went and sat on his bed "Why are you so happy?" he asked as he went and sat in the computer chair. Lil shrugged and smiled again, Dil jumped up "I'll leave you two alone" they watched Dil as he walked out closing the door slowly "So, why are you so happy and smiley?" Tommy asked her Lil stood up and grabbed Tommy's hands pulling him up and hugged him. He hugged her back and then looked down at her "What was that for?" she looked up at him and smiled big "I remember."


	14. Memories

**Chapter fourteen: Memories**

Tommy looked at Lil surprised "You remember?" She smiled big and nodded. "I remember everything" Tommy pulled her into another hug. "I wanted to thank you again for being there for me while my memory was gone. It means a lot. I also wanted to thank you for not trying anything or taking advantage of it like Nolan did" Tommy looked down at her "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Lil shrugged "You seemed upset over something so I didn't want to tell you about it" Tommy shook his head "I was fine. I just had a lot on my mind." Lil looked into his eyes "Rachel?" he nodded "Do you still like her?" Tommy shook his head "I moved on" Lil did a small smile "Do I know her?" he nodded "Is she cute?" he nodded again and smiled "Who is it then?" he pulled her closer and she put her arms around his neck "Well?" she smiled and he leaned down and kissed her. She smiled and kissed him back, Dil had walked downstairs and was talking to Didi when someone knocked on the door "I'll get it mom" Dil walked to the front door and opened it "Rachel why are you here?" She pushed past Dil "Where's Tommy?" Dil shrugged an Rachel ran upstairs "I wouldn't do that, Rachel!" Dil ran after her and tried to stop her. Rachel pushed him out of the way and walked into Tommy's room "Tommy!" he pulled away from Lil and looked over at Rachel "What are you doing with her?" Rachel pointed to Lil, mad. Lil backed away and looked at Rachel "Last time I checked, he wasn't your property." Lil sat on his bed and watched Rachel.

Rachel shook her head in anger and Tommy stepped in front of her "Look me in the eyes Tommy and tell me you don't love me anymore" Tommy looked Rachel in the eyes "I don't love you, Rachel. You need to go" he said it calmly an Rachel backed out of his room before running off. Tommy shut his door and turned back to Lil who was still sitting on his bed. He made her move over and he sat next to her and sighed "Are you going to be okay?" she asked putting her hand on his arm. He looked over at her and smiled "Yeah, I'll be fine." she smiled back at him. Phil walked in his house after going out with Kimi "Hey mom, I'm back!" Betty walked into the living "Will you go over to Tommy's and get your sister?" Phil nodded and walked back out of the house and over to Tommy's. Before he could walk into the house he heard his name and he turned to see Rachel walking up to him "What do you want?" she looked up at Tommy's window and then back at Phil "I walked in on Tommy and your sister kissing" Phil shrugged "So have I." Rachel looked at him "He's probably taking advantage of the fact she doesn't have her memory, I left them alone. You should probably go stop it" Phil sighed and turned around walking in the house. "Hey Dil, Mrs. P!" Dil turned and waved to Phil "Lil and Tommy are upstairs" Phil nodded and ran up the stairs. He knocked on the door and then opened it. Tommy was sitting at the computer looking something up and Lil was sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked over when he opened the door "Hey Phil" she smiled and Tommy waved, to into his game to look away. Phil laughed and then looked back at Lil "Mom said come home" Lil got up "Bye Thomas!" he waved again "Bye guys" and they walked out. "What was he playing?" Lil shrugged "I'm not sure"

They walked into their house and into the kitchen and sat at the table. Howard walked in "Dinner ready?" Betty nodded and started putting food on the table. Lil smiled big when everyone sat down "Guys, guess what" they all looked at her "After I woke up from that last nap I started thinking about something and I realized I had my memory back" Phil got up out of his seat and hugged her "Thank god" she smiled and Betty jumped up "We should have a celebration!" Lil looked at her and laughed "It's just getting my memory back, mom" Betty sighed and sat back down "I'm happy for you, Lillian" she said passing the food around the table. "Thanks!" she put food on her plate and started eating "Is that why you were with Tommy?" she nodded "He was the first one I told. It was going to be Phil, but he wasn't home" Phil frowned "Sorry" she smiled over at him "It's fine." they finished eating and split ways. Phil went to his room and Lil went to shower and then go back to sleep. Kimi called Phil later "Hello?" Phil was asleep and the phone call woke him up "Were you sleeping?" Phil rubbed his eyes "Yeah, but what's up?" he said sleepily "Did Rachel really walk in on Tommy and Lil?" Phil yawned "I guess I don't know. She told me they were just kissing" Kimi sighed "That's not what she told me and Chuck" Phil sat up "What did she tell you?"

Phil walked into Lil's room hoping she was still awake and she was, reading. "Hey Phil, I thought you were asleep?" Phil nodded "I was. But a phone call woke me up" Lil nodded and put her book down "What was it about?" Phil sat on the edge of her bed "Kimi called. Rachel had went to the Java Lava and told her and Chuckie that she walked in on you and Tommy" Lil nodded "That's true" Phil turned and looked at her "What was going on?" Lil raised her eyebrow "We were kissing?" Phil glared "Is that all that was going on?" she nodded "Why? What did Rachel say?" Phil did a little laughed "She told Kimi and Chuckie that she walked in on you two practically having sex" Lil laughed "Oh god, no" she continued laughing "Not true, Phillip. And you should know that" Phil nodded "That's true. I'm going back to bed. I'll see you in the morning" she laughed and waved "Goodnight, Phil"

* * *

**The next morning;**

Lil woke up smiling and she walked downstairs to eat breakfast and found Phil already awake. She looked at the time "Are you always up this early?" he shook his head "I woke up earlier than usual and couldn't get back to sleep. Do you always get up this early?" She sat down across him "Everyday. It helps me wake up. Sometimes I'll go back to sleep" Phil nodded "Makes some sense I guess." she sighed and sat down "Is something bothering you?"  
"No, I'm just nervous for today" he raised his eyebrow "You? Nervous? Why?" she looked down "I'm not sure." Phil shrugged and changed the subject "So you and Tommy?"  
"It was just a kiss. There's nothing going on" she smiled at him and went back upstairs.

Phil knocked on her door an hour later to get her off to school. When they walked in Kimi ran up them and hugged Lil "Phil told me last night! I'm so happy for you!" Lil smiled and hugged her back "Thanks!" Tommy walked up to them. And then Rachel walked by, giving Lil the dirtiest look. Lil shook her head "She's a little childish." Lil said grabbing Tommy's arm and looking up at him "How did you put up with her?"

"I'm not really sure" he smiled down at her and walked her to her class leaving Phil and Kimi alone. Phil sighed and Kimi looked up at him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just glad she's got her memory back" Kimi smiled and nodded "Me too"


End file.
